Lucky Star Virtual Season 2
by ronelm2000
Summary: This story continues after the last episode of Lucky Star. This story retains most of the series' favorite elements, such as the Anime references and Lucky Channel but with a twist. New Character: Yamato Nagamori.
1. Ep 1: The Melancholy of Konata Izumi?

**Author Notes:**

This is basically a story about the spin-off after the last episode of Lucky Star (anime). This is my first story, so I hope you'd give me more advice for improvement. This story focuses more on anime references and parodies… and some plot twists. I'll try to retain as much of the character as possible, so tell me if I got it wrong somehow. Cheers!

Also feel free to suggest parodies and anime references.

Re-edited 10-03-10.

_**Caution:**_

**Do not read **this unless you watched the whole series of Lucky Star (anime). This is not manga-based.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Lucky Star and its authors. Any anime references belong to their respective owners. Buy the anime if you can! If Kyoto Animation will get enough profit, they'll bring back the show.

* * *

"Whew! I'm glad that's over. Tough break, eh?" said Konata the day after the end of the School Festival. It was an especially notorious day indeed, for there they had made an astonishing performance in their cheer leading. Konata's voice was echoing through the corridors of that same school, Ryou High School, they had been attending for 3 years already.

"Sure was...oh how was I so nervous at the time." said Kagami.

"There were so many people at the time, I would have almost fainted." agreed Tsukasa.

"It was eminent that our performance did quite go as well as we had hoped it would turn out." Miyuki pointed out.

"I'm very sure you'll have a fan club, Kagamin...you looked moe in that performance." teased Konata.

"Geez…Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!" shouted Kagami as she blushed at the fact that students were already looking at her.

"You just made me wonder why haven't you admitted that you ARE an otaku yourself." further teased Konata as she immediately recognized that famous anime line, very much to Kagami's embarrassment.

Still, little do they know that people, especially the other students, are looking up to them, calling them Lucky Star because of their outfits. They didn't noticed how students were silently staring at them, and how such popularity came from the fact that they did something so daring during the School Festival.

* * *

_**Opening Theme:**_ Mottoeke! Sailor Fuuku

* * *

Episode 1

The Melancholy of Konata Izumi?

(Also called The Last Days I)

* * *

It was the very much usual break time. Not noticing some of the students who were stalking them, Tsukasa, Kagami, and Konata were on that same table they use to at their snacks. It's very easy to spot how repetitive it is has become, and yet sooner or later, it was about to end. It was their last days as High School Students.

Konata has other plans for these last days though. For some reason, Konata, who was a typical otaku like many of other people in Japan, has been focusing more on anime than on manga.

Konata commented, "Weird how many animes have been sprouting out recently. And wow are they awesome!"

Kagami said, "And I assume you haven't studied for the college entrance exams already."

That was apparently an understatement for this girl who is too lazy to even study for something like a College Entrance Exam.

Still, Konata was sure of himself that she'll pass the exams quite nicely, as with others that she did in the past. "Nah...I'll just cram it up." she said confidently, placing her fist on her chest. "Works every time. Remember that time-"

**"**Please don't remind me..." muttered Kagami. Oh how devastated she was when she saw Konata's quiz results once! Even the mention of it is considered treacherous for her.

"So Tsukasa," Konata said, hoping to change the topic. "what are you doing now?"

_I'm pretty sure you didn't study. -_Konata._  
_

"I'm...not doing so well as I hope..." admitted Tsukasa. "I always getting sleepy when I study...so I tried watching anime to keep me awake, but I ended up watching anime instead."

_So that was the sound I heard last night! -_Kagami.

"You did what?" Kagami said in disbelief. "For your sakes, don't go to that side! Don't go to the otaku's side! It's a dangerous one."

"Why don't you admit it..." Konata said as she notices Kagami's actions and makes a blunt assessment. "you too watched anime yesterday, right?"

_How the heck did she knew that! She must be a pyschic or something. _- Kagami

"AH! That gives..." Kagami admitted. "I did, okay? Happy now?"

Konata's hunch apparently paid off. "Now we're going somewhere. What did you watch, Kagamin?"

"Heard of Cl*nn*d before?" asked Kagami, obviously ignorant of the fact that Konata is an expert in anime and manga.

"OH?" Konata was a bit surprised. "I didn't knew you were in to that? I guess you can say you sympathize with the main character. It was so sad."

Tsukasa, who was basically staying on the sidelines, was amazed about the anime's interesting story.

_Maybe I could watch it sometime._ - Tsukasa.

It wasn't long before Miyuki seemed to have appeared from the crowd and meet up with Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami.

"Hey Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa's response was as cheery as ever.

"So, Konata, what were you talking about eariler?" asked Miyuki, hopefully to get a grasp at the conversation.

"Well..we were talking about this great anime..." Konata started explaining.

"Oh I see..." Miyuki said after hearing about the anime. "It was such a great story, and the first episode was most astounding for an anime."

* * *

It was the typical lunch time, and as countless unnamed students are seen ordering their chosen lunches. Guessing Konata, her lunch is again the "dreaded" Choco Cornet, while Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Kagami's are usually bentos. But something on Konata's mind kept creeping into her.

"So Tsukasa, what anime were you watching last night?" Konata asked. "I'm quite surprised you actually watched anime, Tsukasa."

_Did she even listened to what the teacher was saying? Oh wait, she really doesn't. _- Kagami._  
_

"Well," Tsukasa scratched her head for a while. "I think it was Sh*g* Ch*r*."

"I already imagine you as Amu, Tsukasa...Just make your hair pink." Konata blurted out. "Then we'll need Guardian Characters!"

"I know you're in to that..." Kagami noted. "But PLEASE...don't make us your cosplay creations!

"She has a point though." Miyuki said. "Tsukasa would look cute if her hair was pink.

"You too?" Kagami couldn't believe what she heard.

* * *

Back at home, Konata's entrance made quite a breeze throughout the room. It's fall already, and yet early signs of Winter were slowly creeping in.

"Hey Yui-san!" greeted Konata as she walked towards her room.

"Oh, hey, onee-chan!" Yutaka greeted back, but went back to her studying.

"Well...same old, same old." Konata concluded the conversation as she went to her room. The usual greetings were quite repetitive in the last few days, and as it seems, Konata seems preoccupied now, and so as he came into her undoubtedly packed room full of anime goodies, he thought of the one thing that has been bothering her for some time now.

_I wonder why that series has been awfully delayed. It's so sad. And it was a great series._

She was browsing the internet, discovering how the author will be delaying the 10th Light Novel of the series and especially how the Animation Company was really delaying the anime series as well.

_I might as well watch this anime, I guess Dan could use a little of his head for once...always rushing off to brawl.  
_

"It just isn't working!" Konata said to herself after finishing a couple of episodes of B*k*g*n. "Why can't they just continue it?"

* * *

"So what if they're delaying? C'mon Konata...snap out of it." said Kagami.

"Well...it's just 'cus..." Konata paused. "Well...I really wanted it to continue...you know. It sucks if that series that you really wanted to watch was finished, and you're left empty."

"Well, wouldn't they just recontinue the series if it's the reason they're actually profitting?" Kagami's words struck Konata.

"Ah hah! So, This is the test of the hardcore fan!" cheered Konata to herself. "I must keep on believing...and buy more of the figurines and the DVD! Usually they'll continue the series anyway if they're profiting from them, right? As I recall, Our lives will always be...filled with a vague uncertainty."

"Weird how anime cheers you up..." noted Kagami. "So did you do your assignment?"

Konata froze in amazement.

She totally forgot.

* * *

"So, why didn't you do your assignment? Don't tell me...?" asked the infamous teacher Nanako Kuroi.

"It's not what you think Sensei! It's because...Haruhi told me to! An order from Haruhi is an order is it not?" Konata wittingly replied.

* * *

When Lunch finally came, things started to get quite interesting, for Kagami to say the least.

"Wow, Konata." Miyuki said. "That was wierd reasoning."

"You're pretty much right on that, Miyuki-san," Konata agreed. "I just thought of it at lunch."

"Geez, Konata." Kagami face-palmed showing her pessimism. "Did you expect Sensei to even listen to your reason?"

"But it's the truth anyway." Konata responded defensively. "You know how otakus are faithful in their fan-base."

"Riiight…" Kagami said sacastically. "So Tsukasa, I presume you either didn't do your homework again or didn't do it right?"

"Well...uhh..." Tsukasa's face showed worry, and as she looked upon her dreaded homework..."Have I been that predicable now? Oh sis! What should I do?

"Well, just work harder!" Kagami tried cheering Tsukasa up. "You'll get the hang of it sooner of later."

_Wait, what am I saying? Isn't already 3 years now and still no progress?_ - Kagami.

It was a bit sudden when Konata slipped in the sis-to-sis conversation. "But then," Konata said, smiling. "you must consider all the Haruhism that's been revolving around us. You'll be fine, Tsukasa."

"Oh thanks, Konata." Tsukasa smiled back. "whatever that means."

"Haruhism?" Kagami asked. "Is that another one of your geeky words?"

"Ah! Kagami…" Konata grinned. "underestimating the power of the people of the internet. Haruhism is a word for something that works out in your favor even if the odds were high. Think of it as consistently good luck."

"Aha!" Kagami thought of it. "So it explains how you even got to be a Senior!"

"Don't be that rude!" Konata snapped defensively. "I still made an effort you know."

"Yeah, right…" Kagami responded. "effort to ask me for MY homework…everytime."

Almost suddenly, Patricia came from the crowd surrounding Konata and the others. Neither any of them would know if Patricia's face signified excitement or disappointment.

"Konata, we'll have an emergency meeting." Patricia's voice traced some concern. "It's about our cosplay café."

"Um...okay, Patty," Konata replied, looking at the watch to look at the time when she'll get there. "I'll meet you at the café."

_I wonder what's the problem?_ - Konata._  
_

* * *

After, school, Konata went out to the cosplay café, and as it seems…something was really odd. Boxes were all around the café, and props were being removed. The costumes were being taken away, possibly to be sold. The note that was left in the cosplay café was the one that worried Konata the most: "Closed for Renovation."

"What's happening?" asked Konata.

Patricia said, "That's what this meeting is all about, silly."

Suddenly the manager came in. He was sure enough that his employees would understand the situation, although he knows for a fact that most of his employees are Haruhi fans. He explained how the cosplay café will change its theme and venue, being a bit nearer to the school and the theme be somewhat new to the team.

"First, the series has been delayed, and now this!" exclaimed Konata. "Although it's fine to switch the theme of the cosplay café now, as a Haruhi fan I'm pretty much disappointment. Still this must go on. What's this new theme anyway?"

As the manger told the theme, everyone was, at first, skeptical, but Konata had vicious thoughts in her mind, one that would have probably changed the way the cosplay café is operating right now.

"Ok, I'll be her." She said, pointing to a long-hair non-blonde girl in a poster.

"But isn't it…like a hard character?" asked Patricia.

"I'll be fine…" Konata said as she starts to practice with the "props" of the character.

Patricia was trying to pick a character for the new cosplay theme when something came to mind:

_It seems to be an interesting twist. I wonder what Kagami and the others will say about this..._

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

It's the so-called "famous" Lucky Channel, a show that was being ran long since the Lucky Star anime began. Apparently many of the props of the Lucky Channel have been astoundingly improved. The studio itself was much bigger and more spacious. Even the camera was in HD.

-Lucky Channel's song plays in the background-

**Aikra:** Hiya Luckies! It's been quite long, but this is it! It's the first episode of the season 2 of Lucky Star! Yay! I'm your lovely navigator, Akira Kogami!

**Minoru:** And I'm Akira's assistant, Minoru Shiraishi. A pleasure to meeting you again!

**Akira:** I just wanna thank all the Luckies that had been there to support this show and make this possible! It's the season 2 of Lucky Star!

**Minoru:** Wait…wait? Season 2? Isn't this…just the VIRTUAL season 2 of Lucky Star made by the author of a fanfic?

**Akira:** Huh? You mean…this…isn't the real season?

**Minoru:** …uhh… _Oh no…_

A dreaded silence swept through the studio. Nothing was to be heard except creakings from some unknown area in the room. Not until Akira finally gone wild._  
_

**Akira:** I WANNA SEE THE PRODUCER OF THIS SHOW…NOW! DAMN YOU PRODUCER! NOW WE'RE FORCED TO HOST A FAN FICTION SHOW! CAN YOU HEAR ME YOU…YOU ANIMATORS! I WANNA SEE THE AUTHOR OF THIS DAMN STUPID FANFIC-

**Minoru:** …you won't wanna mess with the author Akira-san…he…might…umph…

**Akira:** I DON'T CARE! I WANNA SEE HIM NOW!

**Minoru:** You won't want to see him mad…

Suddenly, a man, named ronelm2000, comes in to the show. He was wearing blue pants and a light blue polo. His silent stare has even stumped Minoru's emotions.

_**ronelm2000**__:_ I'll take care of this Minoru…

With that, ronelm2000 unleashed a powerful Ge*** towards Akira. Akira, helpless by the author's appearance, went into a trance.

**Minoru:** Talk about power beyond belief….

_**ronelm2000:**_ Now be nice…my dear princess…

**Akira:** Yes Master…

Apparently the Gea** worked perfectly for Akira, the girl with a huge split personality.

**Minoru:** Well, now…at least it's over.

Seeing how this show must end, ronelm2000 snapped his fingers, freeing Akira from the effects of the Gea**. Akira, on the other hand, was utterly confused, unsure of what to do, except to seek revenge to the author.

-Lucky Channel's exit theme song starts playing-

**Akira:** Oh ohh…we're already out of time! _Damn…he's that powerful? _Please post your reviews about this uhh…fanfic…Any comments would be greatly appreciated!

**Minoru:** Yes! So until then….

**Akira:** BYE NEE!

-Lucky Channel's cardboard falls on the screen-

**Akira:** So what did he do?

**Minoru:** He hypnotized you…with Gea**.

**Akira:** WHAT THE…! HE'LL SEE…HE'LL PAY FOR MESSING AROUND WITH MY CHARACTER! GRAAAH!

**Minoru:** B-But…he's still … watching!

**Akira:** I DON'T CARE! JUST -

* * *

**Ending Credits:**

Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami were in the Karaoke Room. Apparently they haven't finished the anime song bonanza yet. Who knows what Konata will play next?

**Konata:** Hey! Hey! I just thought of something.

Konata presses a couple of buttons and chose a song.

**Kagami:** Konata! Why did you just chose a song? You haven't even told us what it was.

**Konata:** Just sing it!

- an Anime song starts playing -

**Kagami:** Oh! I know this! It's...it's...!

**Konata:** Yeah! Yeah! Just sing!

_Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha_  
_Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime_  
_Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru_  
_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

Konata suddenly threw the microphone to Miyuki.

**Konata:** You can do it Miyuki! Sing it!

**Miyuki:** _B-But_...

_Kikoeta ki ga shita_  
_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_

**Kagami:** Konata!

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_  
_Mou kuru ki ga shita_

-Is cut off due to the Credits Time Limit-


	2. Ep 2: Defintion of Wierd

Reedited: 11-16-10

_**Caution:**_

**Do not read **this unless you watched the whole series of Lucky Star (anime). This is not manga-based.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Lucky Star and its authors. Any anime references belong to their respective owners. Buy the anime if you can! If Kyoto Animation will get enough profit, they'll bring back the show.

* * *

Finding Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, Misao, Patricia, and Hiyori, in an unfamiliar green plain, full of green unedible pudding-like blobs and blue-spiked floating "rocks", they were exploring the area to search for a rare gem when suddenly a dragon was in front of the team, and it was a powerful one too.

"Kagamin! I'll take up the front while you use your spell on him!" said Konata as she slashes the roaring dragon. From the looks of Konata, her sword was as long as her height, and her poor medieval–like looks can certainly fool anyone.

"Alright already!" said Kagamin as she casts her ice spell at the fiery dragon. Kagami's sorcerer-like looks would often intimidate any other people who would ask her of anything. Holding a book in her arms, she knows about 20 different spells already – some heal and buff spells, but mostly elemental attack spells.

"What are you waiting for Hiyori and Misao? Attack!" ordered Patricia as she uses her dwarf-like powers as a ranger to attack the dragon with a water-based ranged attack.

_Why are they so unreliable sometimes? Wait...isn't that from..._ – Patricia

Misao's Light Spells were not much help to defeat the dragon, but at least some of her group healing spells as a Priest were the most helpful, but Hiyori, even as a powerful Paladin at a level similar to Konata's, on the other hand, was simply daydreaming again.

But what was she daydreaming about?

_What to draw next! What? What? What? Maybe...them again...Oh no! God! I'm such a pervert!_ – Hiyori

At least Tsukasa was having a good time "eating some food" at a corner. Even if she was a Ice-Based Mage, her ignorance of the essentials of quests like this makes her quite useless. Poor Tsukasa!

* * *

_**Opening Theme:**_ Mottoeke! Sailor Fuuku

* * *

Episode 2

Definition of Weird

(Also called The Last Days II)

* * *

"That was a pretty good game wasn't it?" Konata commented as the six – namely Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, Misao, Patricia, and Hiyori – started heading out to their respective homes in the familiar path full of unknown people in a partially cloudy day.

"Oh yes!" added Patricia. "Without a doubt you finished off that dragon with your fiery sword attack! No wonder people call you a Veteran in online gaming."

"Please," said Kagami in a seemingly disagreeing face. "I still don't get how you get all that excited when it comes to anime and gaming and such."

"Kagamin just doesn't know how to admit that she likes it," assured Konata.

"It was still still fun out there, Konata," said Misao in a cocky way. "I'm glad we got to team up together in an online game!"

"Taken by the one who didn't do much at all!" declared Patricia.

* * *

One day somewhere in November, Kagami and Tsukasa were on their way to school. Nothing was of interest. The surroundings were pretty normal for a typical day in Japan. On the way, lines of otakus were seen fighting for a manga that was about some grown-up ninja who had a red fox aura, while other otakus were seen lined up for a new Str**t F*ght*r game. But one thing that was unexpected was to meet with them at the Kyou High School entrance.

"Hey, everyone! Look at all our fans!" shouted Konata and Patricia, who was partially relatively unseen from the crowd that had been developing at one side of the entrance of the school on some tent. It was nothing big from the crowd of otakus that were lined up earlier, but it was unexpected enough for Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. Even Yukata, Minami, Hiyori, Ayano, and Misao, who came just after the three, were surprised at the fan-base they now had. It just resulted from a performance they had at the School Festival.

It was confirmed.

They are now considered famous.

At least throughout the school.

Even famous enough to have a name for them.

"Look! The Lucky Star Crew is complete!" shouted one of the avid fans. All of them started surrounding Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Yukata, Minami, Hiyori, Ayano, and Misao.

"S-S-Sis! W-What's happening?" asked Tsukasa half-shocked and half-scared.

"Hey everyone! We're famous! Maybe they'll ask of us some autographs?" Misao said very surely, seeing how cheery the fans are for them.

"Umm…I wonder how we even got to have fans though...it was just one performance," said Miyuki as she looked around at some unrecognizable people.

"Wow! I never knew they'd be so in to this Lucky Star thing!" said Hiyori who seems to have a clue of what's going on.

_Are we all that famous? I hope we can handle this...Misao seems to be handling this very boldly. I don't know about Kagami though._ - Ayano.

_If only I wasn't flat-chested...I wouldn't be this embarrassed of myself_ - Minami.

"AH! Konata!" Kagami angrily walked towards Konata as she spotted various stuff over Konata and Patricia's location. "What'd you do this time?"

"Well, ever since we did our great performance, I noticed some stalkers watching over us. I presumed they were fans of ours and ordered Patty...well...'our' merchandise!" said Konata as Kagami noticed the various merchandise in boxes over various trolleys. There were Kagami and Konata keychains, Misao x Yukata Yuri Figures, cheerleader dresses (the one they used in the cheer leading), and figures of each and every one of them. Not to mention there is even a manga (more specifically a doujinshi) for them!

"Wait...wait...how could they be 'fans' already in one performance?" wondered Kagami.

"It's simple really. The whole performance was meant to be a moe overload!" explained Patricia to Kagami. "Even the cheer-leading dress was fan service! You wouldn't know this very well, but there ARE idol otakus in this school you know."

Patricia was speechless as Hiyori passed through the crowd to the tent.

"Wow! My manga I made for us seems to sell pretty well!" she said, half-excited and half-surprised about how much manga they had sold. Apparently, Konata and Patricia asked Hiyori about a month ago to make a manga for them: a fantasy manga based on MMORPG.

"Where did you get all these stuff?" asked Kagami, apparently curious. "And what do you do to the money you make from them?"

"All these, except the manga, came from Patty." explained Konata even further. "She an expert in getting sources from anything. And about the money...I'm keeping the profit. Now I have 2 part-time jobs!"

"Geez Konata, ... " Kagami couldn't say much about this. Anger, embarrassment, and surprise overcame her abilities to nag about Konata's action.

"Konata, we'll have to retreat for now. School will be starting!" said Patty as she starts to pack up the merchandise to a nearby small van. It's often a mystery how she got the small van and all those things, and she gets them in a way noticeably mysterious - if not for her cautious moves when it comes to it.

"Konata, school is starting! Unless you want to be selling your tardiness to that." said Kagami as the everyone except her, Konata, and Patricia was already going towards their classes.

* * *

It was during Ms. Kuroi's class. As expected of Konata, she tend to stray into the world inhabited by countless Z's waiting to be stopped by an unsuspecting attack by Sensei - in other words, sleep.

"Will you always stay like this, Konata? Even in college?" questioned Ms. Kuroi to Konata, who was still drowsed in that thing notoriously called by some as The Sleep Hangover.

"Oh yea...in fact, I'll...zzzz..." was the only response Konata can bear saying.

_In this condition, she'll certainly fail the College Entrance Exams. Oh Konata._ - Kagami

* * *

It's Lunch again! Nothing much of interest was at the surroundings, except for some unsuspecting stalkers. It was just Kagami, Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa, Ayano, Patricia, and Misao on one table, and on the other table, there's Hiyori, Yukata, and Minami on the other table. It is safe to mention that Misao is as quiet as ever, and her eyes are almost burning with fire - whatever that means.

_Why am I having a bad feeling about this? Is it the stalkers? or is it that Misao's...going to explode at any second?_ - Ayano

"Japan has such a unique culture." Patrcia noted as she finally decides on what to do next year. "I think I'll stay here for a while...maybe longer."

"Oh! That's great, Patty!" Konata exclaimed, making a "thumbs up!" pose. "Great for you!"

"So what happened to your being American?" Kagami asked, obviously trying to drive Patty's confindence off.

"That's nothing!" Konata answered for Patricia Martin. "I mean...Patty did choose this for himself right?"

"Maybe it's because of her false view of Japan. That's what!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Let's respect her views of our beloved country which is Japan." Konata responded calmly.

"So, Konata, have you decided on a college course yet?" Kagami's face turned turned sinister, staring at Konata mischievously. "I bet she doesn't."

"Well, I have been thinking..."

And as Konata tells what course she decided to go in college, Kagami was a bit shocked. Not to mention usually all that Konata taught about are anime, manga, and games. Yet, still in all this, she shouldn't be shocked. Such a course was kinda perfect for her.

"So you plan on going there? That university?" Kagami asked as a confirmation.

"Sure I am! So Kagami...What are university will you apply in?" Konata asked back.

"Geez...Konata, didn't I tell you before..." Kagami face-palmed.

"Speaking of colleges, doesn't your university also offer that course I would have too?" Miyuki asked. "Although I had been recieving so many offers from different colleges..."

_What the...? Even I am finding a hard time applying to colleges...How does she do it?_ - Misao & Konata

"That'll be great if we could go there togther, Miyuki-san!"

"So...! Now I wonder where I should be going?" Misao asked. "What college eh?"

"Wow, Misakichi, it's quite rare to see you talk like that. Still, You should reconsider that." Konata raised her point finger. "You can't even win in games, and moreover your-"

"Geez, Konata!" Look at yourself before you point your fingers at others.

_Hah! Taken by surprise, Chibikko. Heheheh!_ - Misao.

Meanwhile, back at the other table...

"Looks like they're having a good time there." Hiyori said as she notices the girls at the other table.

" You're sure right, Hiyori." Yukata said, nodding her head slightly. "They're probably talking about what to do in college. That's why we're here, to make sure we don't distract them. Right, Misao?"

"Well..." Minami was almost silent. "I guess so."

Yukata smiled, "Oh! Minami...you're so understanding."

_Wow...so...romantic...Oh no! I'm thinking it again! God! I'm such a pervert! _- Hiyori

* * *

"Oh Konata! What have you got there?" asked Yukata as Konata comes in her family's house with a band instrument. Even Sojiro Izumi, Konata's father, was a bit shocked seeing what Konata was holding.

"Are you...joining a band or something?" asked Konata's father, who was skeptical of the Konata he seems to be seeing.

"I guess it can be a yes...It's for the cosplay cafe. Those costumers will loove this!" Konata said as she strung the base she was holding.

_Oh my daughter! She's still the Konata I know! _- Sojiro

And so with that, the day ended having Konata pratice some bass lessons and reading manga and watching anime. As usual, she slept mostly around 2-4 am, not even worrying about the soon-to-be countless remarks she'll receive to Ms. Kuroi. What confidence!

* * *

"Geez, Konata. How long will you keep this up? Do you even plan on growing up?" Kagami said during the hallways after the Humanities class, annoyed by Konata's constant class habits, which includes, but not limited to: sleeping in class, scribbling

"OF COURSE I DO!" exclaimed Konata defensively. "I need to get to your height by the end of the month!"

_Wow. You really don't._ - Kagami.

* * *

"... And so that's what I heard from Konata. I wish I could be as determined as she is." Yukata said to Minami while waiting for the next class.

"...I guess so...anything is possible if you put it that way..." Minami silently responded.

"Oh Minami! I'm so grateful I have you as your friend." Yukata said gladly.

* * *

For Konata, one of the best moments in school is dismissal. Well, for starters, she gets to walk with Kagami on the way home.

"I just noticed how computers don't yet become more human and talk to us like they're real persons..." Konata commented on the technology of computers.

"Geez...Konata...this is real life not your wierd imaginatory anime-based mind." Kagami said.

"Define wierd for me, Kagamin." Konata said to Kagami.

"Look up in the dictionary, dumb head." Kagami said as she slightly knocked Konata's head.

"Aww...I wanted to look dumb." Konata sighed.

_Konata...you and your twisted reason. You just had to say it._ - Kagami.

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

-Lucky Channel's song plays in the background-

**Akira:** Hiya Luckies! Today is now our 2nd episode of the anticipated Season 2 of Lucky Star! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!

**Minoru:** And I'm her assistant, Minoru Shirashi! Pleasure being here. _As long as I don't do anything stupid, I'll be fine...hopefully._

**Akira:** Well uhh...I guess we'll start by recognizing those who sent their reviews for us! Also, uhh...the winner of the previous episode's Song Guessing?

**Minoru:** Well, you see...we had an event like that I think the winner was_ Thj1996_...and to PM the Author the song he chose for the next episode after this. Let's just move on...and do what -he- told us we should do.

Akira Kogami's face suddenly changed into the form that many of those who watch Lucky Channel knows...

**Akira:** Who cares? Look at this! They're junk and have no use!

Akira literally tore apart the paper she had which contained the reviews. Akira only does care about herself and her career, after all.

**Minoru:** You know...how -he- values those reviews.

Minoru's face was almost pale. He doesn't know much about what the author can do.

**Akira:** I don't care...they're all pieces of junk to me. There wasn't even a comment about me. It was all just 'avoid scripts' or 'I'm looking forward to this.' _Heheh! revenge is mine! I'll make him appear and finish him off with this trump card of mine. Let's see how he'll react to this._

The author, ronelm2000, suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprising Minoru but not Akira. Minoru was very much worried that Akira's personality will lead to the Author firing him or her...or worse.

**Minoru: **Err...Author? What are you doing here? Nothing much of interest. _Oh no! Did he find out about Akira's actions? Umph._

_**ronelm2000:**_ I'm just here to check things out.

Suddenly, Akira faced the Author, bringing out a special kind of card. When they meant the Studio being improved, it included having everything: even cards whose pictures can become real.

**Akira:** HAHAH! GOT YOU NOW YOU ... ! NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BOLMETHEUS STEEL DRAGON! WHAHAHA! TIME FOR YOU TO GO DOWN!

But _ronelm2000_, even with all that, was as calm as ever. Apparently knowing this would happen, he also brought out his arsenal of cards.

_**ronelm2000:**_ So naive. I bring out my BILLION-DEGREE DRAGON!

Obviously the Billion-Degree Dragon pretty much smashed Bolmetheus Steel Dragon. But their battle was so epic that it basically ruined the studio. Various junk was all over the studio, which was once useful tools. Still, Minoru, Akira, and ronelm2000 are still alive without a scratch.

_**ronelm2000:**_ Gotta clean the mess we did.

And so ronelm2000, after snapping his fingers, suddenly reversed the damage done by the "war." The studio was back in its great form, and Minoru and Akira find themselves shocked.

**Minoru:** Well that was unexpected.

A period of silence filled the studio as ronelm2000 quietly leave the stage, slowly fading into dust.

**Akira:** uhhh... (She's still shocked of the power of the author.)

-Lucky Channel's exit theme song starts playing-

**Minoru:** Oh…we would like to stay and chat for longer, but, sadly, we're already out of time!Please post your reviews about this uhh...Any comments would be greatly appreciated!

**Akira:** ...

**Minoru:** Akira! Akira! Oh...BYE NEE!

-Lucky Channel's cardboard falls on the screen-

**Minoru:** Akira! Snap out of it.

**Akira:** Ugh...Why can't I beat him?

**Minoru:** Just calm down. It'll be alright. Beat him next time. _I just hope -he- can handle such a dismal character._

**Akira:** No...no...nooOOO! I WANT TO SMIRK HIS FACE IN THE DUST RIGHT NOW! ARRRGH!

* * *

Ending Credits:

Konata: So with that done, let's move on to the next song!

Kagami: Please Konata, no more anime-related songs.

Konata: Okay...but you should sing this one!

Konata passed the microphone to her and chose a song in the karaoke. It wasn't an anime song but...

**Kagami:** Konata!

**Konata:** What? Isn't it not from the anime?

**Miyuki:** Her songs are so cute. Maybe you'd fit in the role of her.

Kagami was silent for a short moment, apparently a bit embarrassed...although not until the song started.

**Kagami:**

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_  
_Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

**Konata:** Together everyone!

**Kagami, Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa:** Yone!

**Konata: **That's the way, Kagami! You almost sound just like her!

**Kagami: **Geez, Konata, just shut up!

**Tsukasa: **You can do it sis!

Oh how Kagami wanted to say something about it, but...

**Kagami: **  
_Sono-ichi_  
_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_  
_Sono-ni_  
_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_  
_Sono-san_  
_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_  
_Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!_

_Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara_  
_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte _-

**Kagami, Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa:**  
_hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_  
_Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e_

-Is cut off due to Credits Time Limit-


	3. Ep 3: Limits

**Author Notes:**

Story Rush! I just couldn't help it! I had a whole free day….

I've noticed that I've been focusing more about Konata and Kagami. I wonder why? Also, I just don't know much about Japanese culture. Poor me. I need some researching. Also, I may have to add in the PS2 and other manga characters…sooner or later. It may not be manga-based, but I wanted to stick as close to the anime as I can.

I don't know if I have to add the –san and all…but since this is dub-based…who cares.

I'm pretty good at grammar…but I still keep getting some poor errors. Y_Y

Lastly…I really need more text out of every episode I write (or type.)

_**Caution:**_

**Do not read **this unless you watched the whole series of Lucky Star (anime). This is not manga-based.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Lucky Star and its authors. Any references belong to their respective owners. Buy the anime if you can! If Kyoto Animation will get enough profit, they'll bring back the show.

* * *

Yukata was scratching her head for a bit. She was at the bulletin board at the Ryou High School, and with the help of Minami, Yukata was "able to see the events that were coming."

"Oh! So the Sports Events will be coming up in March, just before the Final Exams." Yukata confirmed.

"Yes." Minami said.

"Oh! Hey Yukata!" Konata smiled as she meets up with Yukata and Minami. "Been looking at the schedule eh?"

"Oh yeah…" Yukata nodded her head in agreement. "Minami-san was the most helpful."

"By the way, Hiyori, you can come out now." Konata said with a smirk on her face.

_Oh no! I did it again! God, I'm such a pervert!_ – Hiyori.

The only thing Hiyori can do, knowing Konata, is smile hypocritically as she came out of one of the lockers nearby.

* * *

_**Opening Theme:**_ Mottoeke! Sailor Fuuku

* * *

Episode 3

Limits

(Also called The Last Days III)

* * *

"What do you have there, Konata?"

"Well…it's my new PSP!"

In Konata's room, Yukata, looking at Konata, was amazed at Konata's new PSP, which has a kind of custom-made skin (obviously Haruhi). What's more amazing is the 32GB memory of the PSP, which of course can suffice to most of Konata's gaming needs.

"So what games do you have there Konata?"

"Well…other than some usual games, there's this new game I'm playing…it's called Project Diva The 2nd."

_If she sees the Dating Sims games I have here…I wouldn't know what to think!_ – Konata.

"Oh wow! Can I play it? I've heard of this game before."

"Oh sure, Yukata," Konata said as she quickly clears up her PSP Game List with unsuspecting games.

Yukata has played this game before, and days pass by as she easily beats the Normal and Hard Levels, but it wasn't long before one day, Yukata was staring at an impossible-to-beat song in Extreme Mode. It was called The Singing Passion of Hatsune Miku. Actually, even today, no one has been able to perfectly beat this song.

"I guess I had enough playing, so here Konata." She said to avoid herself the trouble of saying it was hard.

"Oh I see? You can't beat this song eh?" Konata whispered as smiled as she perfected the song in Extreme Mode.

"Oh wow Konata! You beat that song when I can't. I couldn't even pass the first few lines."

"Haha that's nothing!" Konata said proudly. But then, one thing struck her when she looked at the the title and difficulty of the song.

_Why! Why? I could have made history! Why didn't I record it!_ – Konata.

"Konata, is something the matter?" asked Yukata who noticed Konata's very very guilty face.

"It's just that I perfected a supposedly impossible song and yet I didn't record it."

Yukata froze in shock.

* * *

"So that's what happened. I feel sorry for Konata." Yukata said to Minami, Patricia, and Hiyori.

"_WHAT THE? SHE DID WHAT? AND YOU DID WHAAT?_" Patricia, was awefully surprised, ignoring the other students in their class in school. Even the thought of it temporarily ruined her fluency in Japanese. "Even I can't finish those Extreme Mode songs…"

"I must see Konata!" Patrica concluded in her determination.

_She's so determined._ – Yukata & Minami.

* * *

It's Lunch again! Nothing much of interest was at the surroundings, except for some unsuspecting stalkers. It was just Kagami, Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa, Ayano, Patricia, and Misao on one table, and on the other table, there's Hiyori, Yukata, and Minami on the other table. It is safe to mention that Misao is as quiet as ever, and her eyes are almost burning with fire - whatever that means.

Wait...Is this De ja vu?

_Why am I having a bad feeling about this? Is it the stalkers? or is it that Misao's...going to explode at any second?...Wait…didn't I thought of this before?_ - Ayano

**Patrica:** I can't believe you did it Konata. Too bad you didn't record it.

**Konata: **It was a bummer. And I was supposed to make history!

**Kagami:** Well…here we go again.

**Patricia:** You've got to teach me how you do that!

**Konata: **Well…it's like this…

So while Konata was summarizing all those methods she used, Ayano had an idea to cool Misao's head off…

"Why not talk to Hiyori, Yukata, and Minami over there? I think they'd need us too." Ayano suggested.

"Oh sure…" Misao almost monotonously said. "It seems that Kagami is already taken though."

"Let's ask her." Ayano suggested.

Meanwhile…back at the other table.

"Umm…Hiyori…I wanted to ask you a question. I couldn't ask Konata much about it 'cus she always busy..." Yukata admitted her curiosity, something that was bothering her for quite a while now. "When Yukata tries to ask Konata that question, Konata always says that she's busy and all."

"Eh…Sure, Yukata."

"Well…what makes anime and manga that exciting that you'd do everything for it?" Yukata finally asked the terribly hard question. (for Konata and Hiyori that is…)

"Well..." Hiyori explained. "Uhh…that…uhh…I guess it's what makes us otakus. You support animation so much that you'd do everything for it."

_No wonder Konata couldn't answer that question_. – Hiyori

"Hey! Yukata, Hiyori, and Minami!" Misao greeted everyone with a smile.

"Oh hey! Misao, Ayano, and Kagami too!" Yukata responded.

"So what are they doing over there?" Hiyori asked.

"They're talking about perfecting some song in a game of theirs…I think it was called The Singing Passion of Hatsune Miku," Misao explained.

"So she did eh?" Hiyori was a bit surprised. "And when I thought it was supposed to be impossible. Oh Konata…are you that one that can make the impossible possible? Or is there a Limit to that too?"

"There is." Kagami said, ignoring Hiyori's intentions of describing Konata as Mu La Flaga.

"Oh? What is?" Hiyori asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Kagami sighed. "She cannot break her Anime habit."

"Oh that…it's not limit you know…in fact, it's a privilege!"

_Do you even know what you're saying_? - Kagami

* * *

"So…how's the your cosplaying going, kiddo?" Sojiro asked Konata, who was busy mastering some chords. Sure, for Sojiro, it was quite unusual for her daughter to play the bass, but at least it's for "a good purpose." Playing the bass in a cosplay cafe, who knows what Konata is up to. One can only guess it's some sort of band, but other than that, there's not much of a clue for the mysterious role of Konata.

"I think I'm ready now." Konata concluded as she strum some bass chords. "Those guys in Akihabara will be downright shocked with the performance. And I hope the manager would give me another raise this time…I really want to get The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya."$

"Oh Konata…just don't let them take you away from me, got it?" Sojiro asked as he wanted assurance of Konata's safety.

"Oh ok…Dad," Konata agreed with a blank face. "…can you stop being a pervert now?"

* * *

There's nothing like the cold blues of December. White patterned ice has already started filling up the streets Konata and the others know about. While on many other Western countries, one can already sense the scent of Christmas around the corner, it's sometimes hardly noticable in Japan, if not for the snow. Since it's almost the end of the year, it wouldn't be surprising to see them in their winter uniforms…or would it?

"Wow…it's quite surprising that you remember to wear your winter uniform, Tsukasa." Konata noted.

"Geez, Konata, don't tease my sister like that…" Kagami said defensively. "Although she did almost forgot…I had to remind him."

_Haha…As expected of Tsukasa. Poor Kagamin._ – Konata.

"Oh! I hope I remember it next time!" Tsukasa said.

"By the way, Konata, I've heard that our…I mean Hiyori's manga has gotten pretty famous." Kagami noted.

_Kagami…Kagami…what a typical tsundere!_ - Konata

"Yeah…but I had to make the idea for her manga. She seems to be always out of ideas! Usually all he can think about is Yuri and Yuoi manga, which usually is her ideal specialty."

"Speaking of manga, what's in that manga, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked Konata.

"Well…it's about us playing in MMORPG! It was so famous…that Patricia had to make another 1,000 copies! Even other otakus are buying it! I'd have to say…that manga would really sell in Comiket. Hiyori's already drawing the second manga as we speak!"

"And I presume you bribed her to making the manga." Kagami guessed.

Oh how she was right!

* * *

"_Hi Patricia_." Konata said in English as she goes on with Kagami and Tsukasa on the way to school on an expectedly snowy weekday. (Italicized dialogue means it's in English.)

"_So the training's paying off then!_" Patricia smiled as she looked at Tsukasa, who was awefully confused of what Patricia's saying.

"Geez_, Konata, what the heck are you doing now?_" Kagami asked Konata.

"Well…I'm…Oh wait…English…_Well you see…I'm training with Patricia to learn English._" Konata tried to explain in English. "You see…our cosplay café is being renovated! And now, we're kinda like training to speak in English for the foreign customers who'll be coming."

"Wait…even foreign customers come there now?" Kagami couldn't believe it, not until looking at Patricia though.

_Maybe Patricia's been advertising the café through the internet_? – Kagami

"Hey! Kona-chan! Can we go there again sometime?" Tsukasa was, in fact, a bit curious.

"Oh sure…Tsukasa…sure enough we'll go there when the café re-opens." Konata smiled as she thinks about how will Kagami would react if she goes there.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be nice if I had some vectors? I'd be good to have some pychic arms!" Konata asked Kagami after school.

"So…you'll just let yourself have those cat-like horns…and kill everyone with your superpowers?"

"I'm not that brutal!" Konata said. "It's just that with additional arms I can play both my PSP and MMORPG at the same time! Ms. Kuroi's already having problem leveling up since I started playing my PSP."

_Was there ever a time you didn't thought about manga, anime, and games?_ – Kagami.

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

-Lucky Channel's song plays in the background-

**Akira:** Hiya Luckies! Today is our 3rd episode of the *changes voice to a scary tone* virtual *changes back to the cheery hypocrite voice* season 2 of Lucky Star! I'm faithful navigator Akira Kogami!

**Minoru:** And I'm her just-as-faithful assistant, Minoru Shiraishi.

**Akira:** Well now, we haven't received much comments about our show recently, but I'm pretty much sure there'll be more. _At least there should be one about me, or else…_

**Minoru:** Uhh…Akira…shouldn't we read the message that we received from the Author?

**Akira:** Well…okay... _I wonder what he's planning up to this time. Grr…_

**Minoru:** Well…uhh…let's see

Minoru opened the letter and started to read it…

Dear Lucky Channel,

Akira, I know you've been planning on me. Don't waste your energy. I just want to say I won't be coming back there for a while. Don't worry…your show will go on. I have plans for you Akira, just hang on there. And about _Thj1996_, please don't forget that you need to PM me the song…and I mean PM. I suggest turning on your PM Messaging Feature, ok? Akira, I can never change your personality. Defying me till the very end, I'll still forgive you. Some things are beautiful exactly because they are unobtainable.

Thank you for all those who put this as your favorite story! It's better so let it be said here than never.

Sincerely,

Ronelm2000.

A period of silence was felt all over the studio. That is until Minoru already said his words…

**Minoru:** Well, that was…

**Akira:** *changes into her other personality* Who cares…At least his act was tough.

**Minoru:** Uhhh…so what do you propose we do Akira?

**Akira:** Meh… I'll just…take a potato chip…and eat it!

**Minoru:** Well…uh... That was awefully boring. You're just randomly picking out anime quotations.

**Akira:** HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT THE THINGS I LIKE TO SAY!

-Lucky Channel's exit theme song starts playing-

Akira: O-Oh! Sorry everyone, but we're already out of time! Please send in your comments and reviews about this show and most especially me! These are all appreciated!

Minoru: Please do so! Until then…

Akira: BYE NEE!

-Lucky Channel's cardboard falls on the screen-

**Minoru:** Hey Akira…what do you think should we do while the Author is gone?

**Akira:** Don't ask me, ask that the "great" Author you so talk about.

**Minoru:** B-But…didn't he say…?

**Akira:** I don't care 'bout a single thing he said, got it?

**Minoru:** Riiight.

* * *

Ending Credits:

(Thj1996 hasn't been able to decide on a song yet, but as always...if somebody tell me what is the song title and what anime or game was it from...you have the option to give me the next song the gang would sing next. Cheers!)

**Konata: **Wow! Kagamin...you were quite good! I'm glad we played that song by Hatsune Miku. But now-

**Miyuki: **Oh! You're choosing that song? Isn't that...?

**Konata:** Yep. This is gonna be aweeesome...I'll show you Kagamin...the power of the otakus!

Konata chose a song. Without a doubt...this song brought surprise to Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki.

-A Game-related song starts playing-

**Tsukasa: **Oh oh...Isn't this song...that...fast?

**Kagami:** Do you honestly think you can sing that song?

**Konata: **Tsk...tsk...You're underestimating me, Kagami.

**Konata:**  
Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
Hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo  
utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
nazoru omocha naraba... sore mo ii to ketsui  
negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo  
kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki  
jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
fuantei na kiban no moto  
kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo  
mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete  
bousou no hate ni mieru  
owaru sekai vocaloid.

boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo  
issho ni ite kureta...  
soba ni ite hagemashitekureta  
yorokobu kao ga mitakute  
boku, uta, renshuu shita yo dakara

**Kagami:** What the heck! That was perfect! Are you even human to be able to do that?

**Tsukasa:** Wow! Konata!

**Konata:** I'm still human, Kagami! Let me continue the song...will you?

katsute utau koto

anata ni tanoshikatta no ni

ima wa doushite ka na

nani mo kanjinaku natte

"GOMEN NE"

natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi

sukoshi dake anshin suru

-Is cut off due to Credits Time Limit-


	4. Ep 4: Comiket! Reloaded!

**Author Notes:**

I've been thinking of publishing my episodes every 5 days. Somebody tell me if the quality of my work has been reduced, 'cus quality of work is important to me.

So…yeah…episodes should actually be this long. But...umm...my goal is 5,000 words per chapter. I reached it alright...but it included the Credits and Lucky Channel. XD

Oh yeah! Check my profile! There's a poll there which concerns the future of the 3rd year High School Students in Lucky Star. I figured I'd find out what you wanted to happen to this story as a whole.

_**Caution:**_

**Do not read **this unless you watched the whole series of Lucky Star (anime). This is not manga-based, but the new characters that didn't appear in the anime would usually be.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Lucky Star and its authors. Any references belong to their respective owners. Buy the anime if you can! If Kyoto Animation will get enough profit, they'll bring back the show.

* * *

"Nothing like celebrating the end-years! So Miyuki…got plans for Christmas?" Konata was asking Miyuki while they were hanging out together with Tsukasa and Kagami.

"I don't think I have plans Konata…other than the usual giving of presents and all…" Miyuki admitted.

"That's great then…so please won't you come to Comiket with me?" Konata's puppy dog expression was a bit staggering.

"Oh geez, Konata! Don't let Miyuki suffer the same as when I and Tsukasa went with you to Comiket!" Kagami pinched Konata's ears to make sure she's serious.

"Ouch…that hurt…so that's what Brock felt when he was constantly being pinched by Misty and Max." Konata said. "But Miyuki, it'll be a great experience to learn about the great festival!"

"Sure, Konata, why not?" Miyuki said, seemingly being a bit ignorant.

"Promise. It'll be more than you can handle." Kagami warned Miyuki. "Even Tsukasa found it almost impossibe…but maybe it wouldn't be that bad for you Miyuki…"

"So…Tsukasa…are you coming too?" Konata asked Tsukasa.

"I-I don't think I'm cut out for it Kona-chan. But I'll try my best, Kona-chan," said Tsukasa as she agrees to go with Konata to Comiket.

"So that settles then…there'll be about 8 of us coming to Comiket…and it'll be a lot different this time." Konata declares…

"Eh…eight?" Kagami asked curiously with a half-surprised face.

* * *

_**Opening Theme:**_ Mottoeke! Sailor Fuuku

* * *

Episode 3

Comiket! Reloaded!

(Also called The Last Days IV)

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

About a month ago, Konata went to Hiyori's class to give Hiyorin the plot for the third volume of the Lucky Star manga.

"Hey, Hiyorin and Patty!" Konata greeted them.

"Oh Konata, what's up?" Hiyori questioned.

"I'm fine." Konata said. "So how's the manga coming up? I was supposed to give to you the summary for the whole third volume of the Lucky Star manga."

"Oh…that! I'm quite done with the second chapter! In fact, I'm kinda in the mood for drawing more…" Hiyori was glad she was drawing manga…not that she had an ideas though, but Konata is really the ones supplying the ideas.

_At least Konata's making decisions for me. I'm terrible at that. Yup! Yup! Yup!_ – Hiyori.

"So I guess you're going there, Konata…Comiket?" Patricia said. "I wanna go there as well!"

"Oh sure, Patty…" Konata agreed. "And Hiyori…you have a stand in Comiket already?"

"Yeah…but I'll be coming in some friends along…!" Hiyori said as her eyes sparkled.

"Umm...who?" Konata asked.

"I guess I forgot to mention, Konata…'cus I'm actually a member of a club. It's called the Animation Research Club."

"Oh…I'll go there later…what room is it?"

"…"

"Oh okay."

* * *

It wasn't much long before Konata realized it was dismissal time. Usually the first thing Konata would do is to directly go home with Kagami and Tsukasa like she always does, but this time, it's quite different. She's going to meet a strange club called Animation Reseach Club. She went through some familiar corridors, and took the stairs to an unknown set of rooms usually full of club rooms. (Note: Konata has never joined clubs before.) Searching for the room number of the Animation Reseach Club, she finally found it.

_Oh there it is…I wonder who'd join this club. But if Hiyori is there, this club must be something._ – Konata.

Konata opened the room, and was surprised to see a few posters of animes…xxxH *l*c, P*k*m*n, and even some mangas like W*rk*ng!, and Ts*b*s* Chr*n*cl*s.

A girl turned around seeing Konata. She was a bit tanned like Misao, but had a hairstyle similar to Patricia. She has light yellow hair and orange eyes.

"YOU!" Konata and the girl said, both surprised at each other for some reason.

"So it seems you already know each other eh?" Hiyori commented.

"Oh…so we are." Konata confirmed. "It was when I was at the arcade. I was playing this DBZ fighting game, and nobody could beat me. That was until she came. She almost beat me 5 seconds on the clock, but then I did my favorite move of mine – Kamehameha, and it was a tie! Since then, we've been going there every once in a while. Sometimes I lose, and sometimes I win. Nice meeting you again, Kou Yasaka."

"So am I, Konata Izumi." Kou said as both of them did the Yu-Jo friendship handshake.

"So…what class are you Konata?" Kou asked her.

"Uhh…3-B?"

"Oh…okay. I'm in 2-F by the way." Kou said as she laughs out in vain.

_That was weird…does Kou even care that I'm her senior?_ – Konata.

"So…Hiyori and Kou, are you the only members here?" Konata asked them, much to their dismay.

"Well…actually we don't…" Kou sadly admitted. "But we already planned on making Patty join us…"

"Oh that's good." Konata said. "So what do you do here?"

"Well…this club's goal is to watch anime everyday! We even do that here!" Kou declared with a round of applause coming from Hiyori.

Konata felt silent. What was she supposed to think? Is such a club good or bad? She could only try to change the conversation.

"So Hiyorin, make sure to ask for Kou for help when you need it okay?"

"Yeah yeah…" Hiyori replied a bit rather sarcastically.

_As if Kou knows how to, or does she?_ – Hiyori.

* * *

"Your story doesn't make sense." Kagami commented. "Me, Kou, Hiyori, Patricia, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and you only makes us 7. Who's the 8th one?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Konata revealed. "My father will come as well."

Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami froze in surprise.

_I just hope that her father won't…*gulp*_ - Kagami.

"You're thinking my father is a Lolita pervert aren't you?" Konata said to Kagami with a smirk on her face.

"Grrr… KONATA! SHUT UP WILL YOU!" Kagami almost yelled like a tiger.

"And wild Kagami uses Roar." Konata said. "But hey that's ok. My father is always like that."

"Geez, Konata, at this rate, you'll probably find yourself punished by the gods. And it's the end-years!" Kagami nagged.

"That's not very nice!" Konata said in her disappointment.

* * *

"So Yukata, aren't you going with Konata and the others?" Hiyori asked Yukata during lunch. As usual, during lunch, it's always Yukata, Minami, and Hiyori together. Well…not exactly.

"I don't think I could handle it. Konata said that people would just take countless pictures of me." Yukata said. "I wonder why though?"

_With that kind of moe, you'll be able to seduce any otaku in Comiket_! – Hiyori.

"So…isn't your sister, Yui-san, coming along with them by car?"

"Nah. Konata's father said that they'll just commute." Yukata responded.

_Konata's father always know what reasons to give to Yukata. His reasoning was perfect I say. Perfect!_ – Hiyori.

"Oh…hey Hiyorin!" Konata said as she, Kagami, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Patricia went to Yukata's table.

"Oh hey! I just finished the manga!" Hiyori said to Konata as she greeted her. "It was hard work, but thanks to your astounding advices about drawing manga and Kou's shouting at me recently, I finished the manga in the nick of time."

_What the? Konata's really good at this…if only she focused them on academics. _- Kagami.

"Oh that's great. Patty will take care of the publishing." Konata said. "But for now…come with me."

* * *

Konata led everyone involved in the Comiket into another table, while some other students, notably the Lucky Star fans, were listening.

"Just on time Kou." Konata smiled as Kou enters the meeting. It wouldn't be surprising now to picture Konata as Haruhi on the center of the table, with her subordinates at the sides of the table.

"Oh is that…?" Miyuki asked for confirmation.

"Who is that, Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the stalking students were chatting with each other.

* * *

"Is that…Who is that?" a stalking student asked another.

"That's Kou! He's the Treasurer of the Student Council!" the other student said.

"Are they…bribing her? Or is she part of the crew or something…?" the stalking student asked.

* * *

Back to the conversation with Konata and friends…

"It's probably one of her gaming buddies or something." Kagami guessed, not knowing how right she was.

"She's Kou, the president of this club called the Animation Reasearch Club…" Konata said.

_Animation Research Club? Why does it seem to be just a club for the anime geeks?_ – Kagami.

"It is also interesting to note that Kou Yasaka is the Treasurer of the Student Council." Miyuki noted some facts about Kou.

"Ah…so she's an otaku treasurer. Why do I get the feeling you're corrupted or something, stealing some money for the school to fund your otaku interests?" Kagami sighed.

"Don't be that rude, Kagamin!" Konata said defensively. "Otakus aren't that desperate…"

"Uhh…about that...I think already did that twice now." Kou said as she laughs out in vain.

_Does she even know what she's saying?_ – Kagami.  
_So much for defending the otaku side._ – Konata.

"Now…here's the plan for the Comiket," Konata said. "Hiyori, Tsukasa, and Patricia are going to the stall…I'm sure you'll do well, Tsukasa!

"And about everyone else,we'll all sniff out the rare shops. Now the Comiket will be at this place."

Konata distributes a floor plan of the whole area.

"So I see…we'll all cover most of Comiket. But why teaming Miyuki with me?" Kou asked.

"It's 'cus it's not really safe to move out alone being so moe…especially with that." Konata pointed her eyes at her boobs. She has a point though. Miyuki could only blush in her embarrassment.

"So to sum it up: My father and I are going on separate ways. Kou and Miyuki would have to team up to cover one of the sections in the Comiket. Kagami, you know the drill, so I think you can handle this. Ok…the real orientation would have to start in the Comiket site at the day itself. Kagami, spill water on Tsukasa if you have to wake her up-"

"What the? Konata! You're that desperate aren't you!" Kagami shouted angrily.

_She'd do anything for that Comiket. Damn you, Kona-chan!_ – Tsukasa.

"Well, Kagami, if you can't do that, you'll just have to bring Tsukasa even if she's asleep." Konata suggested.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kagami angrily asked.

"Ok…ok…just let Tsukasa sleep after dismissal." Konata finally said.

_Why did I have to ask that question?_ – Kagami.

"So any other Points, Opinions, or Violent Reactions?" Konata asked before dismissing the meeting.

A short gust of wind suggesting silence was heard for 3 seconds.

"Ok…we'll meet at this place," Konata said as she points to the entrance. "At exactly 7:00 am. It is best to go by train and at least 1-2 hours early."

* * *

"Geez that Konata!" Kagami said to Tsukasa on the way home. "So…Tsukasa, are you up for this? Konata said that you must wake up early."

"Oh sure, sis! I'm sure I'll be ready to anything Kona-chan would ask of me." Tsukasa said just to avoid the thought of surpassing her own limits.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiyori herself was having problems on her own.

"Oh no! I can't find it! Where is it? Oh no! Oh no!" Hiyori was panicking in her room with Patricia just outside, waiting for the manga copies to be published by her.

"Ah! That gives…I know it was right here!" Hiyori said as she looked to the table she uses for drawing. Suddenly she saw it – the volumes 2 and 3 of the manga. "Oh, it's here. I'm so stupid."

Hiyori suddenly rushed to Patricia, who was outside her house waiting for the manga.

"Here you go!" Hiyori smiled hypocritically.

"Umm…Hiyori, are you alright?" Patricia saw her somewhat tired eyes, and sweaty looks.

"Uhh…I'm fine! I'm fine!" Hiyori said as she vainly tried to hide her tiredness.

* * *

And so it happened.

The Comiket.

It was December 28, 2008.

**

* * *

Author Notes:** I don't know what year it should be…usually I'd put 2010 on it, but then the canon started in 2007 with them in second year. Sorry for the time issues I caused in the previous episodes. XD

* * *

It was 5 am in the morning, and without a doubt, Konata and Sojiro went out early in the morning for Comiket.

"Err…why are we going to Comiket so early?" Sojiro asked Konata.

"I have a friend who has a stall there. She sells doujinshis and well…she's doing this great series about us. But then again the idea mostly came from me. She just can't think of good manga right now."

"Ah! So, let's go then! I wouldn't wanna miss those-"

"Dad, please don't be a pervert…"

"Oh sure, kiddo." Sojiro was disappointed.

Outside was a clear yet cold day, but somebody unexpected was waiting for them.

_Oh no, Yui!_ – Konata.

"Heyya! Konata! So let's get this party started!"

"B-But…H-How…?" Konata obviously didn't want this.

"Uhh…Sure…let's go then." Sojiro forced himself in Yui's car.

"B-But…" Konata insisted.

"Shh, kiddo, don't break your cousin's heart. You know she's been through a lot." Sojiro commanded.

_On a situation like this, I'd rather see her cry._ – Konata.

"Well then let's GO!" Yui said as she drove almost lightning fast to Comiket. She easily passed through the somewhat clear intersections (left or right turns) with an Initial D-style drift. But then on the way, they encounter a pretty stiff turn – a very very sharp left and right turn!

"OH NO! YUI!" Konata exclaimed. "TIME TO USE WHAT YOU LEARNED!"

Konata said the the words N.F.S., and Konata's words finally came through Yui. It was the time she use her secret driving technique - the one she has learned from a game in the computer.

"Are you sure?" Yui asked Konata…it seems like a challenge to her.

"Just DO IT! DO WE HAVE A CHOICE?" Konata shouted.

Yui pressed the brakes while turning left and right on a fast rhythm of timing. She performed an unusually unexpected E-Break without the car ever having a scratch. It's quite a feat.

"Wow Yui! That was awesome, even if you have already violated 90% of the traffic rules." Konata's amazement took over her fear, and almost suddenly Konata's amazement turned into an inevitable uhh…you know what I mean.

* * *

"Tsukasa, wake up! We gotta go now!" Kagami was a bit insistent on getting the impossible done.

"Uhh…what to do…? Maybe I should do what Konata said and…no no no! What am I thinking?" Kagami shook her head. "But I haven't tried this…"

Kagami opened her computer, putting it at 100% volume and putting the speakers near Tsukasa, and then she played this audio.

The audio starts playing: (it's a snippet audio from H*d*m*r* Sk*tch)

_AHHH-! HELP ME! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!_

Tsukasa woke up, as scared as ever. It was all a dream, but why did it seem so real to her?

"You finally woke up, Tsukasa. I guess that weird scream worked fine."

_S-Sis? Uhh…my head hurts! At least I managed to wake up._ –Tsukasa.

* * *

It wasn't long before Yui's car got into an almost standstill situation. There's otakus everywhere, all going to the same place they're going. So Konata and Sojiro had one thing to do.

"Yui…it's fine, you can leave us here now." Sojiro said as Konata and Sojiro went off walking towards Tokyo Big Sight.

It was 7:00 am. As scheduled, the gang's all here. There's Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami, Miyuki, Hiyori, Patty, Kou, and Sojiro in a background which was soon about to be full of people.

"So you did that, huh, Kagami. That was interesting. Are you that dedicated as well?" Konata asked Kagami.

"OF COURSE NOT! I…I just want Tsukasa to learn not to break promises whenever possible." Kagami wanted to hide her so-called true intentions.

"So we'll cover this and that part of Comiket…" Konata said. "And remember to be quick to get to the red marks. Buy the new ones, and if you're unsure, then buy them all anyway. Be sure to get 9 copies. Tsukasa, Hiyorin, and Patricia, leave us 10 copies of the manga okay?"

So…after a short breakfast on a nearby store, they finally went out. Hiyori, Patricia, and Tsukasa had a little trouble bringing about 5,000 copies of volumes 2 and 3 of their Lucky Star manga, but a few T* H**rt fans helped. Other ones who helped were Lucky Star fans from Ryou High School, who apparently went to Comiket as well hearing that Konata and the others would be there.

Comiket was a very large convention, and it wasn't long before many of their copies were almost over. The line was ever long, and Tsukasa was having a pretty hard time distributing the needed manga. It was when a somewhat familiar face showed to Tsukasa.

"Can I buy all chapters of the Lucky Star manga?" said the somewhat familiar girl. She had long black hair, and red eyes. She had a height somewhat similar to Patricia's.

"Here you go! 1,500 Yen pls.!" Tsukasa said. "Uhh…have we seen each other before?"

"N-No! N-Not at all!" said the girl as she runs off, Hiyori noticing her for a short while, and getting back to work.

_I wonder what that was about._ – Hiyori.

* * *

As usual, Konata gave out lots of money (which was actually gotten from the profits of the Lucky star manga volume 1) and snacks for the "buying" team. With enough time to spare, they finished buying from most of the needed stalls. And after that was the meeting place was at Hiyori's stall.

"That was the worst!" Kagami said as she goes to Hiyori's stall. "Oh bummer…that wasn't the worst after all…it's this!"

Kagami saw what she couldn't believe in her eyes: countless people lining up for their Lucky Star stall. Some of them are recognizable people from their school, but most of them are otakus trying to get a hold of the new thing called Lucky Star. Some were captivated by the Yuri pairings of Konata and Kagami and Minami and Yukata in MMORPG-like dresses, much to her dismay (if you put it that way.)

"Hey! Kagami!" somebody called from the crowd.

"Oh hey! Misao and Ayano? What are you doing here?" Kagami was surprised.

"With rumors of Konata going to Comiket, we can't help but come here!" Misao said.

_You really are dumb aren't you…Konata always comes here at this time of the year._ – Kagami.

"So…where are the others?" Ayano asked.

"Oh! I'm meeting up with them."

"Kagamin!" Konata waved her hands to Kagami as a sign to come there.

"Oh there she is…let's go!" Kagami said as she drags Misao and Ayano to Hiyori's stall.

"Look who followed us!" Kagami noted.

"Oh! Ayano and Misao!" Konata smiled. "It's nice to be here isn't it? The scent of people's sweats-"

"The fact that what we're seeing right now are the people who went to buy our manga and collectibles!" Kou broke Konata's sentence as she comes to join the conversation.

"Wow! We're that famous huh? Or are they just those otakus who went here to buy every available manga there is?" Kagami asked.

"If you look around Kagami, some of them are from our school." Konata commented.

"So…did things went as planned?" Konata asked for a status report from everyone.

"I think we can agree that we bought everything Konata coerced on us, right?" Kagami asked.

Everybody felt silent for 10 seconds.

"Sigh…let's just say we got it all." Kagami.

"Patricia: Status Report!" Kagami said in a military-like manner.

"Almost everything was sold! The mangas are now limited to 30 copies now, even chapters 1 to 3! One of the most successful merchandise sold out was the CD of our performance at the School Festival."

"W-What? You were selling those?" Tsukasa couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yep. I see Tsukasa handled the giving out of the mangas. No wonder there are so many T*H**rt fans I'm seeing." Konata commented.

"I've never seen such manga being so successful in a short time." Kou commented. "I say it's a great job!"

"Yeah…even some of the people who were fond of my mangas said it was my best non-yuri/yaoi idea yet! I wasn't even the one who thought of the idea." Hiyori commented further.

"It was quite an experience. There were so many people. When I was researching, I thought that when it was said that Comiket had over half-million attendees, I was surprised." Miyuki commented even further. "But what I was surprised the most is the so many inappropriate works circulating around Coimiket."

"Yeah…there's a lot of those here." Konata confirmed.

"I guess our work is done. Let's browse for a while…" Kou suggested.

"Chi!" Konata said, imitating Chi from Ch*b*ts.

* * *

"So at the end of the day, I say it was worth it." Konata was summarizing the things that happened to Yukata on their way home.

"Wow! It must be tiring for you." Yukata said.

"Nah…as long as it's Comiket."

_Wow, Konata can do almost anything if she wants it that bad._ – Yukata.

* * *

"So that's she said what's happened." said Yukata over the local landline phone, who was calling Minami.

"…Uhh…"

"Eh…Minami?"

_I wish I was that determined to not stay "flat."_ – Minami.

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

-Lucky Channel's song plays in the background-

"Hiya Luckies! Today is our 4th episode of our highly anticipated show ever! It's the 4th episode of Lucky Star season 2! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm her assistant, Minoru Shirashi! Today, we're going to feature 2 new characters…of which of course one hasn't truly revealed herself yet."

Akira suddenly changed personalities over to that nasty personality.

"So what! They're just new characters! I've been here on this show long enough! I want a role in there!" Akira said as she puffs smoke into Minoru's eyes.

"Err…" Minoru said as he tries to ignore Akira and move on to the character profiles. "Kou Yasaka is the President of the Animation Research Club and the only 2nd year in the Lucky Star gang at her appearance. Short light-yellow-colored hair and her orange eyes makes her quite cute."

Akira suddenly slammed the desk with her hand.

"Please…" Akira said as she gets yellow eye contacts and yellow dye. "if you're just saying colors is what makes her cute…then I can just do this…"

-After 10 seconds.-

Akira's hair and eyes were now colored light-yellow colore. But nothing has changed. Her character hasn't changed. Her personality hasn't changed.

_If only the Author can just change it._ – Minoru.

"Wow…Akira," Minoru said in a somewhat convincing way. "You look cute."

It was quiet for a while until Akira finally she said it.

"LIAR, BAKA (Idiot in Japanese)!" Akira was unconvinced.

"Uhh…of course you are cute…even without those paraphernalia. You look cute just the way you are…" Minoru tried her best stopping Akira's rage, so to speak.

"...Just continue on...anyway." Akira showed no signs of being convinced, or maybe she was just being an actor now?

"Well...this other character, as said by the Author in a text message I recieved from him...will be revealed only somewhere in episode 10-13, so watch out for that. She has black hair with a height of about 164 cm and red eyes. Little is known about her, for now, but it's pretty obvious that she's an otaku." Minoru explained.

"Yeah...yeah...is it over now...I just wanna go back to my relaxing foot massage and forget all about this. At least in this fanfic...I got only one thing to worry about...that damn author and these new characters. I'm sure they'll go down...pretty soon. Heheheh." Akira started laughing in an evil way.

-Lucky Channel's exit theme song starts playing-

"Well...we would be happy to stay for longer, but the clock is ticking already. PLEASE send us reviews or comments about this story. All of them would be really appreciated." Minoru speedily said his 'last words' "Well Akira...shall we?"

"Oh! Bye-nii!" Akira said.

-Lucky Channel's Cardboard falls on the screen-

"Why do you hate new characters, Akira?" Minoru asked. "I mean you've been longer than they are. What's the point?"

"Look...don't be such a fuss just 'cus you're there, okay."

"Uh...ok..."

* * *

**Ending Credits:**

-Requested by Thj1996-

Konata was literally sweating. It's no wonder, 'cus the last song almost caused her life, being almost out-of-breath and all...

"Whew...that was...done...finally." Konata was breathing 2x faster. "No wonder she dissapeared. She ran out of beath!"

"She's a vocaloid you dumbhead." Kagami said, making a facepalm.

"Let's move on and sing another song!" Konata said as she presses song song buttons and selects a song...

-The tune of the song starts playing-

"Oh no! More of those things...anime songs!" Kagami sighed in despair...

"Don't worry Kagamin...look...I'm gonna hand the microphone to Miyuki and we're gonna sing it." Konata said, trying to cheer Kagamin up. "Let's make these things more electrifying like in the anime!"

Miyuki was the first one to sing the lyrics:

_Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni_  
_ Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku_

_ Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru_  
_ Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo_

"I'll do this part!" Konata said as she sings the next part of the song:

_Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da_  
_ Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni_  
_ Dare wo matteru no_  
_ Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo_  
_ Nani kara nogaretainda_  
_ Genjitsu tte yatsu_

"Let's sing the chorus, everyone!"

_Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte_  
_ Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka_

-Is cut off due to Credits Time Limit-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry if I couldn't make the credits more interesting than this. Y_Y


	5. Ep 5: The Inevitable

**Author Notes:**

If you're all wondering how did Konata spend her Christmas…well let's just say have epic plans for it. *evil laugh*

When Misao and Ayano talks about Kagamin, it's Hiragi right? (Ah! I hate name-calling! XD)

Again, I'm totally disregarding dates for anime appearances XD. And I updated the date from the previous episode to 2008. (because LS anime started at 2007 with them in second year...so it's...that.)

I finally figured out how to deal with horizontal rules in OpenOffice. Just use Insert Horizontal Rule, and set it to Plain.

_**Caution:**_

**Do not read **this unless you watched the whole series of Lucky Star (anime). This is not manga-based, but the new characters that didn't appear in the anime would usually be.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Lucky Star and its authors. Any references belong to their respective owners. Buy the anime if you can! If Kyoto Animation will get enough profit, they'll bring back the show.

* * *

_Why am I here? Alone viewing a fireworks display with some handsome guy from the cosplay café? I don't know why...but it sure sounds sweet and all...it's just too bad that it had to end like this..._ – Konata.

"Sorry...but I gotta do this…!" Konata said as she slaps her in the face.

"CUT!" the director's words stopped the scene.

"Aww...man? Do we have to repeat this again?" Konata's angry spoiled face confused the director.

"YES! DIDN'T YOU SEE IT! IT'S TOO TERRIBLE! YOU SHOULD HAVE KISSED!" the director shouted with all his might.

"Ok! That's it! I quit!" Konata's words stuck the director.

"W-What? You can't quit here! Or else you'll be arrested...or worse!" Konata's manger went in ,pleading to her to continue working.

"No! No! And no!" Konata said, shouting like a crybaby.

Konata finally woke up from that thing called a dream. Going back to reality, Konata could only say…

"That was a weird dream. And it was my New Years' dream. Oh...bummer, I slept in my game."

Konata had to repeat the quest she entered before drowsing to sleep. So much for Konata's success in MMORPG.

* * *

_**Opening Theme:**_ Mottoeke! Sailor Fuku

* * *

Episode 3

The Inevitable

(Also called The Last Days V)

* * *

"Don't worry Kagamin...resistance is futile." Konata said as maniacally looks upon Kagami with an evil smile. They were at Kagami's room, and apparently, Konata brought in some cosplay clothes in from the cosplay café for Kagami to wear.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Kagami asked.

"Don't you see? We're dressing you up…" Konata's evil smile and Tsukasa at her side, cheering Konata on in an extremely creepy and scary way caused Kagami to wake up from her New Year dream.

"_Whew...I'm glad it was a dream. I'm glad Tsukasa's a sound sleeper, or else...*gulp* _- Kagami.

But from what Konata doesn't know, Tsukasa had just woken up eariler than expected, and it wasn't long before Kagami noticed Tsukasa also woke up quite early and had her share of bad dreams.

"You, sis, I think I'd like for me to have some more bad dreams." Tsukasa said such an odd statement.

"Huh?" Kagami, confused of what Tsukasa's saying, asked her. "Why'd you want to do that?"

_Oh wait...Don't tell me...?_ - Kagami

"At least I can wake up eariler." Tsukasa

"Figures." Kagami sweatdropped.

Suddenly the phone ringed.

_Huh? Wonder who could it be?_ - Kagami.

"Hey Kagami..." Konata's voice was heard in the phone.

"Oh, Konata what now?"

"Well...weren't you happy in the performance we did in New Years' Eve?"

"Konata...NO!"

* * *

Yesterday, Konata called everyone over her house...almost a day after the Comiket bonanza.

"Is Kou here? Miyuki?" Konata checked everyone if they're here.

_So...Konata's doing it eh? I hope she's up for this._ - Patricia

"I'm proud to say we're all arranged and ready for take off!" Kou declared.

"So, since everyone's here, I guess I could say this...we're now all going to the new cosplay cafe I and Patricia are working at! There's a New Year Special there see, especially as the foreigners often treat the New Year differently!" Konata said.

"Oh! Konata! I didn't knew you worked in a cafe." Yukata said.

"Wow! I wonder what Chibikko does there?" said Misao with a playful grin.

"So...that's what Konata was doing as a part-time job?" Hiyori's curiosity struck her.

_What an interesting part-time job for Konata. _- Ayano.

"I guess you can say that we serve customers there...and you're invited for the New Year Opening of our new and improved cosplay cafe – and I mean right now!" Konata said.

"So, that cosplay cafe had been profiting all this time and renovated." Miyuki noted.

"Don't tell me you're gonna do the Hare Hare Yukai again like last time." Kagami said with pessimism.

"Aha! But Kagamin, this time is different!" Konata said as she asked Patricia. "Patricia, you have been practicing for this right?"

"I sure am, Konata!" Patricia confirmed.

"So...Konata, other than serving costumers and all, what are you doing in the cosplay cafe?" Kou asked, ignoring his knowledge of Konata.

"You'll find out soon enough." Konata said, winking at Kou. "Oh and remember, many of the foreigners who come there only speak English. _So try understanding me._"

_Ugh...It seems as though Kou knows about it too..._ - Kagami.

"_Okay, Konata, let's go already._" Kagami said in English.

_English! It hurts!_ - Misao.  
_I guess Misao's now getting the results of not studying her English class. Well at least Konata's learning hers from Patricia._ - Ayano.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the new and improved cosplay cafe. It had a big mansion-like door, while the surrounding areas were full of anime shops like Gamers.

"There it is, everyone. The new and improved Cosplay Cafe!" Konata proudly declared.

"Wow! Konata. I guess it has grown that much." Kagami said, impressed of the cafe's improvement.

"So you work here, Chibikko? I wonder if the police came here once thinking the cafe's forcing you in child labor." Misao said.

"It happens sometimes," Konata admitted. "But eventually they'd see me perform, and they pay for it. The manager gave me a raise once 'cus of it."

And with that, they went in the cosplay cafe.

* * *

A bit behind them, two girls were found in coming to the door leading to the cosplay cafe. One was a 4th grade elementary student with short, blue hair, and the other is a young-looking pink-colored girl in her twenties.

"Hey Hinata-san! What are we doing here anyway?" Hikage said.

"Well, Izumi asked us to bring here some costumes for some cosplay. Think of it as delivery service." Hinata said.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

To those who were wondering who Hinate and Hikage are, check Lucky Star Episode 16. She's the clerk in Gamers, and Hikage is her little fourth grade elementary sister – the youngest member of Lucky Star! Too bad for us otakus (me and some others around) Hinate's been a "bad influence", pushing her sister to poverty due to buying too much doujins. It's 'cus of this Hinate became a tsundere.

* * *

_I hate how otakus just waste their money on simple costumes. I wish I could have a job and finally eat some meat._ - Hikage

"So...how much did this cost?" Hikage asked.

"Why? Are you buying it too?" Hinata asked back.

"NO! NO!" Hikage said defensively. "Why would you think I'd buy that waste of money?"

"Just wondering." Hinata said "Anyway, I think each costume costs around 5,000 yen."

_What the? 5,000 yen! This Konata must be rich!_ - Hikage.

"So here we are...Let's see..." Hinata said as she opens the door.

It was a beautiful sight...for Hinata that is. Posters of many animes abound the cafe, and there were so many otakus in sight, but what's more noticable is the foreigners in sight. Filipinos, Americans, Canadians, and some Chinese are seen in the background which was obviously packed. Some staff, who were in cosplay, were in the site. One of them held the title of "Flame-haired Blazing-eyed Hunter." Another maid looked like Haruka Amami. The cafe itself was big, full of round tables with a relatively big stage with a plain design like in music club room stages.

"Woah...so many...otakus...such wasteful people." Hikage sadly said.

* * *

"_Wow...what a nice place! I'm glad I followed Patty1346's suggestion to go here._" one American said in English, looking at the place with a smile.

"_Glad you came!_" Patricia said as she, along with Konata, Kou, and the others walked through the crowd, heading to the backstage.

"_So I presume you're Patty1346?_" said the American. "_Hi! I'm Rablazone! Glad to be here!_"

"So you had your American friends come here?" Konata asked Patty.

"Oh no! not just Americans..." said Patty in Japanese. "actually...everyone I can gather from all over the world! Some of them already had plans to go to Japan for a while 'cus they're on vacation."

"Wow, so if they're Americans...then can I talk to them?" Misao asked.

"Only if you understand English," admitted Patricia. "but you don't know how to speak English now do you?"

Misao took a step backwards in retreat to Ayano, almost confessing about her empty brain.

"_I hope my training pays off._" Konata said as she speaks to the man called Rablazone.

"_So...uhh...Ohayo! I'm Konata-chan!_" said to the American.

"_Oh hey! Konata, Patty1346 has told me all about you! How you buy everything from manga to the character albums! Everything!_" he said in excitement. "_Man...I wish I could be that determined!_"

"Kagami saying it to me seems good, but why does it seem terrible hearing it from a stranger?" Konata whispered to himself in Japanese.

Kagami, eavesdropping around Konata's conversation, sighed.

_And the otaku strikes again!_ - Kagami.

"HEY! KONATA! PATTY! COME HERE!" The manager shouted to call their attention.

"Uhh...okay!" Patricia and Konata both said as they go to the backstage, leaving the others behind.

* * *

"It seems we have a problem. 3 of our staff are sick. Apparently, they ate some food down the street and got themselves food poisoned." the manager told the situation briefly. "We can't do the performance without them."

Patty and Konata was shocked! Their hard work, practicing their instruments for that special event, seems to have broken down on them.

"B-B-But the people!" Konata said in disbelief.

"We'll just have to cancel it!" the manager said it.

A period of silence was felt, not until Konata's Brainstorm™ kicked in. She thought of the perfect idea.

"Oh sir! I think we'll have our substitutions!"

"Oh? We'll get them here! Quick!" the manager said.

Konata hurried off to Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami.

"Come with me! Quick!" Konata said as she drags the three of them to the backstage.

"W-What are you doing Konata?" Kagami angrily asked.

"I NEED YOU PLEASE!" Konata begged in despair. "I need you three to be substitutes for the show!"

"W-WHAT?" Tsukasa and Kagami said.

"Please, I beg you! I need to do this! This will just be once-in-a-lifetime right?" Konata said.

"No! No! And no! I don't want to be a laughing stock in front of these uhh...otakus!" Kagami said.

"Please! I won't bother asking for your homework for a week! No! A Month!" Konata bargained. "Please, Miyuki! We're best friends right? C'mon...you gotta help me!"

"A-Alright! But no asking me of homework until the end of the school year!" Kagami said.

"N-NO!" Konata insisted for a while. "Uhh...okay, alright already! Now come with me!"

Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Konata headed off to the backstage where Hinata and Hikage was already waiting.

"Here you go Izumi. Here are the costumes for the Sakura High School costumes. 25,000 yen please!" Hinata said with a smile. (5,000 Yen x 5 = 25,000 Yen)

"Oh here you go!" Konata said as she counts the money. "and oh manager, these are the substitutes for the play."

"Oh no...I know this! This is from that anime! Don't tell me...?" Kagami asked while hoping in vain for something else.

"Yes it is, Kagami." Konata said while counting the money. "Patty will be Ritsu; I would be Mio, while Miyuki, you, and Tsukasa would be Mugi, Asuza, and Yui respectively. And yeah we'll be playing one of their songs. I already learned to play the bass. Patty already learned in America to play the drums. You three will just have to fake out your performance. It doesn't matter if you fake it out. Just perform!"

"Ugh...Let's just do this quick, so that I won't have to give my homework to Konata anymore." Kagami said, trying to cheer herself up.

It wasn't that long before they were dressed up in their costumes. Even the hair was temporarily colored to match the anime! Patricia, Konata, Kagami, Miyuki, Tsukasa look almost exactly like Ritsu, Mio, Azusa, Mugi, and Yui.

"Ok now, you know the protocol, but since you're just uhh...substitutions, you won't need much." Konata said.

"So...We'll just act like the characters and play the instruments like we're playing it, right?" Miyuki asked Konata.

"Yes..." Konata said. "That's why Tsukasa must be the one to greet them. You know I can't...Kagamin."

* * *

"Uhh where's Hiragi, Chibikko, and the others?" Misao asked Ayano in the crowd.

"I don't know..." Ayano said. "I just hope they won't get themselves into trouble."

* * *

"Moe, moe, kyun!" said some of the otakus who seem to have surrounded Yukata, Minami, and Kou.

"W-What are they doing?" Yukata said as she's constantly being shot by many of the otakus around her.

"Don't worry...Yukata, I'll protect you." Minami said in yuri-like way that is noticable to every otaku in sight, and Hiyori was at the sidelines, sketching down the scene with her perverted pencil.

_What a scene...Oh...no! I did it again! God, I'm such a pervert! _- Hiyori.

"Wow...talk about a Yukata otaku zombie barricade!" Kou said as she laughs out in vain.

* * *

"_Fellow otakus!_" announced the manager in English. "_Thank you for being with here with us on our special event in our cosplay cafe opening! I know some of you are English so please bear with us. Our special event would be a performance from the anime *-**! Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our cosplayers performing a song from the anime!_"

With that, the group walked from the backstage into the stage. They were shining bright in their cosplay costumes.

"Hello! Everyone!" Tsukasa said, almost fainting 'cus of the crowd.

Hiyori, Yukata, Minami, Ayano, Misao, and Kou stood their eyes upon Patricia, Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami.

"_Uhh...uhh...I'm...glad we're here! We are not really the club, but I know we can act it out._" Konata said, hoping Tsukasa would snap out of her temporary stage fright. "I think we're ready to perform, right, Yui?"

Tsukasa stood for a bit, and didn't noticed that Konata was actually calling for her, not until Konata whispered, "Tsukasa!"

"Uh.." Tsukasa nodded in a simple fashion which initiated some responses from the crowd.

"KAWAIII!"

_Wow...do they have to say that everytime Yui...I mean Tsukasa...just nods?_ - Kagami

"Tsukasa...say _Let's Do It!_" Konata whispered to Tsukasa quickly.

"Uhh..._Let'su du itu_!" Tsukasa said as she attempts to speak in English.

"_1, 2, 3, 4!_" Patty said as a signal to play the cassette at the backstage, initiating the start of the song. A familiar tune starts to play, and Konata starts clapping her hands, causing the crowd to also clap their hands.

"Oh no! Chibikko has her own army of hypnotized otakus!" Misao said.

_Misao's overreacting again. _- Ayano.

Konata sung the main voice, while Tsukasa sung the side voice:

_Kimi wo miteru to itsu mo HAATO DOKI DOKI  
Yureru omoi ha MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwa fuwa  
Itsumo ganbaru  
(Itsumo ganbaru)  
kimi no yokogao  
(kimi no yokogao)  
Zutto mitete mo kidzukanai yo ne  
Yume no naka nara  
(Yume no naka nara)  
Futari no kyori  
Chijimerareru no ni na! _

_Aa kamisama onegai  
Futari dake no  
Dream Time kudasai  
Oki ni iri no usachan daite  
konya mo oyasumi _

_Fuwa fuwa TAIMU!_

"Fuwa fuwa _time_!" said the English-speaking otakus as they chanted like hypnotized people.

_Fuwa fuwa TAIMU!_

"Fuwa fuwa taimu!" most of the Japanese-speaking otakus said as they chant with the foreigners.

_Oh God! Now Konata has her otaku army. _- Kagami.

_Fuwa fuwa TAIMU!_

"Tsukasa! Say *-** daisuki!" Konata whispered to Tsukasa as the song comes to an end.

"Uhh...I love *-**!" Tsukasa said in Japanese, almost only to faint, if not for Kagami telling her, "Don't faint in here! Not now!"

They're finally done with the song. Tsukasa was sweating her heart out – her stage freight almost gone. Kagami finally breathed wide, signifying the end of her burden to Konata. Miyuki smiled, almost like Mugi would. Kou smiled as she detects victory in part with Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki.

_But the fun's not over yet! I can't wait for Konata to do i_t_._ - Kou

* * *

Meanwhile, the manager was preparing for something else...a second song perhaps?

_I know you'll do it Konata. Do your best, cosplaying as I tell you, or cosplaying as your character in your doujins._ - The Manager.

"Thank you, everyone. Now...how I waited for this." Konata took of her Mio costume to reveal a very different costume (with her hair back to blue). It's the costume used in Hiyori's doujin!

"_I just want you to know that I'm also featured in a doujin created by Hiyorin over there!_" Konata shouted to Hiyori, to whom many of the manga otakus stared at.

_It's like they want to take me or something,_ – Hiyori.

"So that's why you have been pursuading me to learn that beat that you said would be a special event in the cosplay cafe. I presume the manager knows about it too huh." Patricia said. "But where did you get the song lyrics? The melody and all of that?"

"That...I got them from Kou. She's the expert in everything trendy!" Konata said as she expresses her gratitude to Kou with a wave of a hand, of which Kou smiles.

_With some few remixing of some songs and a few vocaloid visualizations from my sets of resources, who knows what I can come up with. While Patty takes care of the merchandising, I take care of everything in trend. Mario Paint, Vocaloid Software, MIDI Sequencers have become popular recently, so talk about building a whole song just using a computer!_ - Kou.

"Another song? Ugh..." Kagami seems disgusted.

"A-A-Another one? Oh no! Sis!" Tsukasa fainted, and Kagami had to catch her.

"Mugivision™!" one otaku in the back said, initiating a perverted look from the crowd.

_I...must...stop...NO! I can't do it! I gotta sketch it! It's too Yuri!_ - Hiyori.

"Tsukasa being forced like that, it's expected she'll faint." Ayano concluded as she watches the scene from behind in a table.

"Hey Hiyori! " Konata waved toward her. "Thanks for creating that manga! _And oh! I actually developed a song of my own! I know this isn't the *-** cosplay, but are you okay with it?_"

Most of the otakus around shouted, "_Yeah! Go for it!_" "_I'll buy your manga!_" "Go! _Sing it!_"

"Thank you! Now Miyuki...stay here. Now for my song: It's called Dondake Fanfare."

(This is Konata's Character Song...Every Fanfic Writer need to know the lyrics of Character Songs...'cus they're actually crucial to character profile...here's why. I put the English translation with the romanji lyrics. After the romanji lyrics is the English translation.)

_yatchatta nanimo kamo_  
_shuushuu da nanimo kamo_  
_yatchatta ukiuki de_  
_yatchatta yatchatta_

I did it, anything and everything  
Gather it, anything and everything  
I did it, in an excited mood  
I did it, I did it

_sansatsu wa kaimasu  
kihon desuyo one-san  
machigatte naikara hayaku naretekure_

_minnna MANIA nimo_

_ai wo kudasai, chobitto!_

I will buy at least three  
That's the basics, my young lady

I'm not mistaken, so get used to it quickly

Everyone, give maniacs a bit of live, just a bit!

_shumiga shumiga waruitte  
katteni katteni sasete  
OTAKU tte yamerannai  
ANIME ANIME michatte  
CHARA no CHARA no CD mo zeninbun wo kattayo_

_tsugi wa dorega kuru?_

_sounyuuka? Soudesuka?_

_...enka wa yarisugi dayone_

My hobbies, they say my hobbies are bad  
Leave me, leave me alone to do what I want  
I can't stop being an otaku  
Anime, I saw anime  
Character...I bought every single character CD

What will come next?

The song they inserted mid-episode? Is that it?

...I think country songs are going a bit too far.

_KARAOKE de utae!  
hazukashii kimochi nado sutete harebare to  
junban de kyou wa denpa shibari denpa SONG  
Kyunkyun DAY_

Lets sing it in karaoke!  
Throw away the bashfulness and sing with an open heart  
Going in order, today we're singing only delusions delusion songs  
A day for squeeze, squeeze

_nocchatta omatsurida_  
_tokuten de omatsuda_

_notchatta notchatta ! ! !_

I got onto it, it's a festival  
The extras they give is a festival  
I got onto it, I got onto it! ! !

"Wow...I have to admit Konata's song is quite catchy." Kagami said in the backstage where she's trying to wake Tsukasa up, hearing Konata's song. "If only it wasn't about being an otaku that is."

With that the cosplay cafe visit ended in a bang, and literally, in fact, after Konata's performance, fireworks began filling the night sky in 12:00am January 1. There's no need much for details. Tsukasa and Kagami were quite shocked in the incident. Misao lost her common sense – like she had in the first place. Yukata and Minami officially had become a yuri pairing, much to their dismay. And Hiyori continued her sketching of Lucky Star manga and some unsuspecting yuri manga full of Yukata and Minami. Kou's experimenting with Vocaloid 2 Append practicing and using Mario Paint Composer worked like a charm for Konata to have a song of her own. It was unexpected that starting from a single performance, it had turned into an instant profit. But there was one thing Konata would never like. It's when her normal otaku life would become like of an actress. Miyuki seemed to be the only one unaffected by that event, especially due to her spacing out on most of the times otakus point out her you-know-what.

* * *

"So...didn't we do well in our New Year after all, Kagamin?" Konata said over the telephone.

"No! No! And NO! Shut Up! Shut Up Shut Up!" Kagami shouted over the telephone, and Konata had to move the telephone away from her for around 12 inches.

Konata had no choice but to drop the telephone. Not that it matters to her that Kagami's trauma has caught up to her dreams. Well...let's just say even Yukata's having a problem of her own.

"Oh!" Yukata shook her head. "Why can't I focus myself on this assignment I have!"

_What an event that was...I just hope everyone's okay with it. Oh wait...I too am affected. Now my hopes are sealed! Y_Y_ - Yukata.

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

-Lucky Channel's song plays in the background-

"Hiya Luckies! Today is our 5th episode of the Lucky STAR SEASON 2! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm her assistant, Minoru Shirashi! Sorry...but we got to cancel Lucky Channel for now...I have orders from the Author to close this section for this episode. It's due to Konata's singing ate our time in our Lucky Channel."

Minoru signaled the end of the Lucky Channel as the Lucky Channel's exit song starts to play in the background with three times the speed and the cardboard in the Lucky Channel falls unto the screen.

"WHAT THE! GRRR! ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Akira turned Super Saiyan 3 in his anger (just looks like one though) . Is that even possible? Well it is with Akira, her anger, and the power of the cardboard in the screen, it seems so.

"NO! AKIRA CALM DOWN!" Minoru held Akira's hand to stop her.

"_GET OFF ME YOU SON of a BI-_"

* * *

**Ending Credits:**

-Requested by Vossago-  
I have exceeded expectations.

-Remember that you can request any song by telling me the name of the song in the Ending Credits and PM ing me the song you would like Konata, Kagami, Miyuki, or Tsukasa to sing. You know I can add in Yukata and the others...but that's another story...-

"Man...glad that's over." Konata said.

"Sure is...Konata...I hate your choice of songs." Kagami agreed. "Of all the anime you had to choose...why that?"

"Well it just seemed electrifying..." Konata almost silently said.

"I'll show you what good anime songs are about!" Kagami dared Konata as she dials some numbers to select a song in the karaoke.

"So you do like Anime songs do you...Kagamin...admit it!" Konata attempted to tease Kagami.

"What a start! It's

"KONATA! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kagami shouted.

"Oh, Kagami it's almost starting!" Miyuki interrupted their "moment."

Kagami started singing the song:

_yoake umare kuru mono yo  
kesshite miushinawanaide  
YOU ARE YOU shoujo yo ima koso  
furihodoki tachiagare _

"Oh wow! That's a start! Too bad the intro. seems to long for my taste." Konata commented.

"And then why do you have its single in your CD collection?" Kagami asked in an attempt to condemn Konata. "Oh wait...don't tell me...never mind."

Kagami continued on with the song:

_mune no kizu o kakushita mama kaze o kirisusumu kimi o  
tada mimamoru sube nado nani mo nai_

_sono hitomi wa zutto saki no jibun o sagashiteiru no _

-Is cut off due to Credits Limit-


	6. Ep 6: Bonds Beyond Compare

**Author Notes:**

For those of you who don't know yet, Kou is a manga character and Hinata and Hikage are side characters.

I love the -chan but well...not in this fanfic. -sans are a no no, and even -sempai! Please! (Meh...being saracstic.) Now, Tsukasa calls Konata Kona-chan and Miyuki Yuki-chan...what about Misao? Misa-chan?

Sorry, for the delays, it's just that I'm having some new fanfic projects and also I got hit by the artist block. =[ Man...most of this story was really procrastinated, so sorry if it was a lil in error. So this is my shortest chapter yet...and I hope I shall never post such short chapters...ever again in this story. XD

_**Caution:**_

**Do not read **this unless you watched the whole series of Lucky Star (anime). This is not manga-based, but the new characters that didn't appear in the anime would usually be.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Lucky Star and its authors. Any references belong to their respective owners. Buy the anime if you can! If Kyoto Animation will get enough profit, they'll bring back the show.

* * *

"Hiyori! Haven't you gotten some joke material yet?" Kou almost strictly asked Hiyori during their meeting in the Animation Reasearch Club. "So apparently not...sigh."

"Well...since I'm quite new here, what's up with Hiyori and her procrastination? You know...without Konata to supply her ideas, Hiyori couldn't have gotten herself that famous." Patricia asked Kou.

"Not much...I always give her strict deadlines in her doujins." Kou noted. "Even before Konata started supplying her ideas for her manga. Also, I think Konata gave me her plot for the next 3 Volumes already."

"Aha! Give me...an idea!" Hiyori's addiction to doujins is typical.

"Here! Just finish them by...tomorrow!" Kou said.

"T-T-T...Tomorrow! Okay!" Hiyori's fire for drawing doujins ignited. "Even if I won't sleep just to finish 3 volumes of manga! I'll do it!"

"Wait! Not all of them! I just mean one volume at a time! Can you seriously think you can finish 3 volumes by tomorrow? I doubt it." Kou said critically.

"I can...just...make...me...draw...this!" Hiyori said like some sort of hypnotized fanatic.

"Now that's what I call a real doujin artist!" Patricia shouted with pride.

* * *

_**Opening Theme:**_ Mottoeke! Sailor Fuku

* * *

Episode 6

Bonds Beyond Compare

(Also called The Last Days V)

* * *

"So Tsukasa...what are you playing there?" Kagami noticed Tsukasa playing some games in her room.

"Oh, sis. it's this game...Konata said that I should play this game she's playing right now. I guess it's MMORPG." Tsubasa said as she logs in her newly formed account.

"Oh! Is that...?"

Warning: Text language ahead. (A reminder from The Author)

konakona: oh hi tsukasa000  
konakona: I see you made your own account. ^.^  
tsukasa000: Oh! Who are you?  
konakona: i'm konata. .

Suddenly, Kagami involuntarily picked up Tsukasa's keyboard and typed in.

tsukasa000: konata! What are you doing to my sis! We do have exams you know?  
konakona: kagamin kagamin...tsk tsk...why cant a lil gaming work for you guys? .  
tsukasa000: maybe it's because it's just a few weeks before the exams, konata.  
tsukasa000: well have you studied yet?  
Konakona: … Y_Y  
tsukasa000: you know if u fail...you wont have a future right?  
Konakona: Y_Y

_Kagami's like Ms. Kuroi, that's for sure._ - Konata.

konakona: alright already...i'll log out and do some studying...okay? Y_Y  
Tsukasa000: good for you...now scram!

"Seesh...that Konata. Now...we have our entrance exams coming. You better review as well." Kagami said as she turns off Tsukasa's computer.

* * *

Nothing better than a scene at school, where in it seemed pretty normal for Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki to band together in a group before staring classes.

"So Konata...when will you be taking your college entrance exams? That's if you have plans..." Kagami asked Konata.

"Uhh...I think next week?" Konata simply said.

"And I guess you're not reviewing...at all..." Kagami said.

"Glad you know me, Kagamin. So Miyuki, where's that university you said you're going to have the exam too?" Konata asked Miyuki.

* * *

"Man! It's my greatest artist block yet!" Hiyori said to herself as she throws back a crumpled piece of paper into an almost full trash bin full of crumpled paper. "I shouldn't have put too much time on Starcraft."

Suddenly, Hiyori's phone rang. With Hiyori as bored as ever, she almost instantly answered the phone.

"Hey Hiyori, how's the manga doing?"

"Oh! HELP ME, PATRICIA! I can't think of how can I draw this manga from the plot Konata gave me!"

"Don't tell me you fell for it?"

"What is IT?"

"It's called the A/G Trap! It happens when you play too much games or watch too much anime, leaving you to forget your ideas. Sure you can get ideas from anime (the reason why many doujin authors are otakus), but games are different. What games have you started recently?"

"Well there's Starcraft."

"Then...delete it." Patricia's words were blunt.

"Wha-?"

"What's more important, that manga or gaming?"

"Can't it be either?"

"Well you can just get a hammer and smash your computer..." Patricia suggested.

"Wait...WHAT?"

"Well...you get my point...just try not playing any games or the sort."

"I guess...Thanks for calling...anyway."

"Wait-"

Hiyori dropped the phone before Patricia could explain herself, and opened her Starcraft account. So much for listening to Patricia. Well...it wasn't long before Patricia's phone started ringing again, much to Hiyori's dismay.

"Uh...Oh no! Patty! I did again!" Hiyori said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Now how did you know it was me eh?"

"EH? Well...uhh..."

"Figures. Well, as I was saying, Kou wanted that manga tomorrow right?" Patricia sighed.

"Well, yeah..." Hiyori frowned slightly. "well...any tips on not falling in the A/G Trap..."

"Well...what I did: try procrastinating now? When I encounter some homework, I always say to myself 'Finish it now! Or else, I may miss my next anime in line!' "

"Well that's odd. Thanks anyway."

"Oh and one thing...Kou should be coming right about now." Hiyori said as she dropped the phone just as a doorbell rang in Hiyori's house.

"At least I can force myself to finish it now. Work! Work! Work!"

* * *

The next morning, Hiyori finds herself yawning in the middle of the class. It so happens that she finally found her passion in manga again and forced herself to actually finish two volumes in a day! It's quite a feat.

"Hey Hiyori! I've heard from Kou that you finished 2 volumes of the manga yesterday." Konata said as she waved to her.

"Hey Konata! I did! But it did made me so tired that I'll almost faint."

"That's procrastination for you." Konata said proudly. "It's THE best tactic I always did!"

"Yeah, Konata, but your the master of procrastination."

"Well...I'm off to class now." Konata said, trying to avoid the direction of the conversation. "Hope you don't get caught by the teachers."

* * *

While Konata and the others are in Ryou High School, somebody's been looking back at her hobbies.

It was Hinata.

"Hey Hikage..."

"Hey Hinata-san...what are you doing over there?"

"Well...I'm trying to find some doujins I bought from Comiket last year..."

It was on an apartment in Hinata and Hikage lived. Nothing much of interest to see, just a few scattered anime DVDs of Id*lm*st*r: X*n*gl*ss** and G*nd*m S**D D*st*ny in sight. Some N*r*t*, Lucky Star (made by Hiyori), and C*d* G**ss doujins are seen in the shelf which is in-fact full of anime merchandise.

"Maybe I have thrown them while I was cleaning?" Hikage pretended not to know.

"Oh well...and they were so valuable." Hinate said in dismay.

"How valuable exactly?" Hikage asked.

"I know they sell in the internet around 3,000 yen sometimes." Hinate noted. "and that's for each one."

"3-3-3,000 yen?" Hikage almost fainted hearing the fact.

"Well...at least I bought some new ones, just in case this thing would happen" Hinate smiled as she reveals a shopping bag full of doujins. "Too bad, though, we're a bit broke. I guess we'll have -that- for a week again."

"Oh no!" Hikage moaned in agony.

_If only I sold those doujins..._ - Hikage.

* * *

As always, there's a club meeting after school in the usual Anime Research Club,e which for some reason is really short on members. In the scene comes Kou and Hiyori with their usual check on Hiyori's manga progress.

"Ok...Kou! Here is it!" Hiyori said as she yawned.

"Oh that's good...you did it in advanced!" Kou grined.

"Well...Can I sleep now?"

"Well...not until you drink 3 cups of coffee." Kou said.

"Wait...wouldn't that...?"

"Yes it will...now, do that or else you can't sleep! Heheh."

"Hey everyone!" Patricia's entranced practically saved Hiyori the trouble forcing herself to a closed decision.

"Pleaaasseee Paaattrrrcciiaa...don't let Kou drive me out of extinction!" Hiyori groaned – her eyes are almost red and she's as tired as she can be.

"Just sleep Hiyori. I think you had enough." Patricia said. "And Kou-sempai, aren't you pushing Hiyori too far?"

"C'mon...you need a little forcing to get things right you know." Kou said. "I've seen many works who died out because it wasn't forced upon them."

"So...does it mean if I force you from the rooftop of the school you'll stop forcing Hiyori too much?"

"No way...She's my only true subordinate you know."

* * *

Patricia did just that.

"Ok! Alright already! Now quit copying anime scenes and get me out of here!"

"Glad we came into an agreement!"

* * *

"Kagamiiii..." Konata groaned like a child.

It was lunch, and Konata was not her usual self today.

"Wow, Konata, what's the matter with you?" Kagami said.

"Can't you notice? We've known each other for so long, Kagamin..." Konata sighed.

"Oh...well...where's your usual Choco Cornet?" Kagami asked.

"It's here!" Konata smiled as she shows her cornet.

"Great, so go eat!" Kagami said in her usual Konata-opposed manner. "Geez, Konata,what's up with you..."

* * *

"Hey, Miyuki. What makes an otaku an otaku?" Tsukasa asked Miyuki while Kagami and Konata were busy with their moments.

"Well, an otaku is one when he or she is obsessed with something." Miyuki said. "Like a Gun otaku who is obsessed with weapons and guns. Well, in Konata's case, it's her obsession to anime, manga, and games."

"I don't really much get how otakus become so obsessed by it." Tsukasa noted. "I think something inside each otaku's what's driving them to such things."

"Nice observation, Tsukasa." Ayano crept into the consersation.

"Oh hey! Where's Misao (Misa-chan)?"

"Oh she's with Kou asking about the new games to look out for." Ayano said with an infectious smile.

"So I guess, we can't know what drives otakus until we become ones ourselves." Miyuki concluded.

"Otakus have a special bond in them. That's for sure. I know she doesn't really admit it, but isn't Kagami an otaku as well?"

"Oh not my sis! She's almost always studying!"

"But then...why does she knows much of what Konata is saying when it comes to anime?"

"Oh! What we need then is a new definition of otaku!" Tsukasa suggested.

"I think we don't need that." Miyuki noted.

"I just think that my sis is just...her!" Tsukasa said.

_Way to go to end the conversation...Whew!_ - Tsukasa.

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

-Lucky Channel's song plays in the background-

"Hiya Luckies! Today is our 6th episode of the Lucky STAR SEASON 2! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm her assistant, Minoru Shirashi! Sorry for the delays, I know The Author has been experiencing Author's Block..."

"Author's Block. What the heck is that?" Akira said in a pessimistic awefully insulting matter.

"Well...it's been said that it's when an author ran out of ideas for his story."

"Well...if he got out of ideas...why continue it." Akira bluntly said.

"Shh...What are you saying! It's like saying you don't want us to exist!" Minoru whispered.

"Oh c'mon...I know he acting it up, she can't even tame the great Akira!"

Suddenly and without warning, a doorbell rang.

"Umm...who could it be?" Minoru asked as he opens the door in the studio to find a package with a CD inside of it.

"Hey Akira! You have a special mail!"

"Huh...must be a sore loser."

She opened the CD to reveal a weird sleepy lulluby/

-Lucky Channel's exit song starts playing in the background-

"Well...now **yawn** it's now time to say … gooodbye...any comments...or suggestions...will be really appreciated...**yawn** Hey...Akira! Akira! Damn...her...she slept. Bye-nii...**yawn**"

-Lucky Channel's cardboard falls on the screen-

"Finally they're silenced. Ugh...they're so annoying at times. Too bad I have to keep them since it's part of the show."

* * *

**Ending Credits:**

-Remember that you can request any song by telling me the name of the song in the Ending Credits and PM ing me the song you would like Konata, Kagami, Miyuki, or Tsukasa to sing. You know I can add in Yukata and the others...but that's another story...-

"That was soo boring, Kagami."

"Don't blame me Konata for you not appreciating real music."

"That's not real music...this is!"

Konata presses a couple of songs which are found in the new songs section, while Sebastian...I mean Minoru...comes in to say:

"Only 10 minutes left."

"Oh ok, Sebastian." Konata hurriedly said.

"Oh! I think I already thought of a song...too bad you already selected one." Miyuki said.

"Hey! Konata! Isn't this...?"

"Yes it is Kagamin...now deal with it and let's SIIINGGG our hearts out! C'mon Miyuki and Tsukasa!"

_Chatting Now  
Kachi de kashimashi Never Ending Girls' Talk  
Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai  
Chikoku ha shite mo soutai ha Non Non Non!  
Seiippai Study After School _

"Wow...these lyrics fit almost perfectly for 4 girls like us!" Tsukasa noted.

"It's 'cus it's the opening of an anime about us girls, Tsukasa. Down with the guys!" Konata replied.

"Now you're being a racist." Kagami said.

_Dokidoki ga tomannai FURUSUROTTORU na nounai  
Kibou__・__Yokubou__・__Bonnou RIBON kakete housou  
Neta dossari mochiyori New Type Version Uchikomi  
Danshi kinsei no PURI chou Koi tsudzutta nikkichou _

_SUKAATO dake ni SENCHI Tsumetara tobu yo  
Kinou yori tooku Ototoi yori OKUTAABU takaku_

_Jumping Now  
Kachi de Uruwashi Never Ending Girls' Life  
Hibi maji RAIBU dashi mattanashi  
Hayaoki shite mo hayane ha Non Non Non!  
Meippai Shouting__Wasshoi  
Kachi de subarashi__Never Ending Girls' Song  
Gogo TII TAIMU ni ha mottekoi  
Kataomoi de mo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School_

-Is cut due to the Credits Time Limit.-


	7. Ep 7: Motivation to Move On

**Author Notes:**

This chapter was especially hard to write due to reasons below: (and for that reason it too me 2 weeks to do this.)

1. My Other Fanfiction Project (Visit my profile if you want to find out.)

2. The Pains of Anime References (Trust me...it's much easier without them sometimes...but heck I still like it.)

3. RL Issues...(After I finished the chapter 2 for my other story, I forgot that I had quizzes, projects, ans such Y_Y Man...so much to do...so little time...and I failed my Filipino Final Exam – so much for being nationalistic. But heck I loved my Math, English, and Computer Exams. Lol)

4. Konata. (I really didn't thought of where she will go to...but I got an idea. After around 2 weeks!)

_**Caution:**_

**Do not read **this unless you watched the whole series of Lucky Star (anime). This is not manga-based,

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Lucky Star and its authors. Any references belong to their respective owners. Buy the anime if you can! If Kyoto Animation will get enough profit, they'll bring back the show. Volume 8 is coming...so...I might delay this series to give way to that. If Konata graduates that is.

* * *

"Hey Kagamin!" Konata waved at Kagami. She and Tsukasa had been quite busy in their reviewing for the anticipated entrance exams 2 days from now. It has been a rough day for them as Kagami and Tsukasa had been reviewing very much for the entrance exams. Although normally Tsukasa is sometimes too lazy to study, it has been possible through the help of Kagami.

"So Konata...you know...for your sake...please review, will you?" Kagamin almost begged.

"Why the long face, Kagamin? So...are you going to the college I'm entering?" Konata said as she signals some hand gestures to Tsukasa.

"Uh...NO! NO! NOT AT ALL! What are you thinking, Konata?" Kagamin said.

"Well...I guess I need to review..." Konata groaned. "At least my dad's been a help in letting him choose my course."

"So your dad chose that course for you? Figures."

* * *

_**Opening Theme:**_ Mottoeke! Sailor Fuku

* * *

Episode 7

Motivation to Move On

(Also called The Last Days V)

* * *

"Man...so the exams are tomorrow eh? I really want to go with Miyuki to the same college...I just hope...what I hope would happen." Konata said as she starts on reviewing almost in vain.

* * *

Nothing better than a scene at school, where in it seemed pretty normal for Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki to band together in a group before staring classes.

"So Konata...when will you be taking your college entrance exams? That's if you have plans..." Kagami asked Konata.

"Uhh...I think next week?" Konata simply said.

"And I guess you're not reviewing...at all..." Kagami said.

* * *

"I just got splendid news!" Kou declared during the meeting at the Animation Research Club. Meetings in the Animation Reseach Club are quite as unique as Haruhi telling her subordinates her wicked plans. A few anime merchandise here and there make up for a clubroom in school.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Well...we now have our international theme song." Kou smiled as she plays the song, which was in English.

"Hey...isn't that...?"

"Yes, it is, Patty. It's a re-edit of the song used in your cheerleading. You do know I made the song as a whole, right?"

"Oh yeah...so 'I look super cute like those girls in anime.' HAHA!"

"And what happens if you happen to be one, eh, Patricia?"

"Are you kidding, it'll be a dream come true!"

"More like a nightmare." Hiyori sneaked in the conversation (which was supposed to be a meeting.)

"Why? Hiyori? Is it because of you sketching Minami and Yutaka in your yuri mangas? " Kou asked Hiyori, much to her dismay. "Don't worry...it'll stay a secret to them."

"Like it's a secret anymore, expecially since that New Year's Special." Patricia said.

"Anyway, let's move on. Konata told me that she needs a favor done..."

"Favor?" Hiyori's curiosity abounded.

"More like a mission. She said she'd let us borrow most of her manga if she let us do this thing for him...I mean her."

"So what is it?" Patricia asked.

* * *

"So, Sis? When are you telling him?"

"No! We can't Tsukasa. She'll just blabber it out too much. Think of it as a surprise."

Kagami was talking to Tsukasa as the two walked home. Konata was, in fact, in the cosplay part-time job, while Miyuki is a kinda busy reviewing for her exams.

* * *

"Konata!"

"Oh Patty!"

"So...how's the investigation on-going?"

"_Mission Complete!_"

"So I see. Let's go back to work shall we?"

These were the voices echoing in the back of the cosplay cafe (which if you recall was improved upon.) What the heck is Konata up to?

* * *

Kagami is seen in her room, which is actually pretty neat compared to Konata's which is usually full of manga of which makes you wonder if what happened if they didn't buy any manga for a year, apparently reviewing for the entrance exams coming out.

_Man..that Konata...always worrying me...I guess I better check on him._ – Kagami.

Kagami took the landline phone and called for Konata. Without a doubt, Konata answered the phone.

"Hey, Kagami."

"Hey, Konata! So when are you reviewing for your exams eh?"

"Didn't you noticed I was reviewing yesterday. Kagamin? After my time in the cosplay, I started reviewing..."

"Wow! I wonder what made you start reviewing huh?"

"I waited for my dad to give me his offer. He said if I can get to that A class University I said to you that I'd attend to, I'd get that PS3 and Wii I'd been itching for a while."

"Woah! A PS3 and a Wii? Is your dad that rich?"

"He probably was preparing for this...or something similar...besides...It's nice to have Miyuki with me, right?"

"Yeah...but you two only? And besides, the university where you're going seems tough."

"Don't worry! Kagamin...you know I'm the expert at pulling of a stunt like that."

_And you call that a stunt. I wonder how many of those stunts can you do in college?_ - Kagami.

"So, Konata. Who's helping you review? Miyuki?"

"Well, I was gonna say that we'll meet together with Miyuki, Ayano, and Misao to do some group review."

"That's a great idea. I'm finally gonna get to see a reviewing Konata. Make sure you're REVIEWING! Let's meet each other at your house tomorrow eh?"

"Sure."

* * *

Tommorrow passed by in the blink of an eye (well in this story it's not an exaggeration is it?) We find Konata and Miyuki at the front of Kagami's house, which is as normal as it can ever be. It's their day off, so they went to Kagami's house first thing in the morning.

"Oh Konata, come in!" Kagami's voice seemed a little lighter as she let Konata and Miyuki come in to her room, where they would initiate the cramming...I mean the reviewing for the exams.

"Oh, Chibi! So...care to review with us?" Misao's words echoed in a Kansai accent.

"That's what I came here for aren't I?" Konata smiled.

_Wow...So, Izumi started reviewing huh? I just hope it's for real. _- Ayano.

"So where's the sleepyhead?" Konata asked, referring to Tsukasa.

"Oh...sleeping her head out 'till afternoon." Kagami said bluntly.

"Wow, Kagami," Konata commented. "I didn't know you're that terrible to your sister, saying things like that."

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?"

"You know...that line would be great to wake Tsukasa up." Konata further commented.

_Oh, Konata._ - Miyuki.

"So...are we reviewing for the exams or having an ego contest?" Misao said boldly as ever.

"Eh...Konata, you still need to get that high grade in your Entrance Exam right?" Miyuki said to end Konata's offensive verbal maneuver.

"Oh yeah..." Konata said as she silently chanted, "PS3...PS3..."

* * *

"So...when solving for x...the denominator in this problem cannot be 0 because any number divided by 0 is undefined." Kagami explained the problem.

"But...isn't 0 divided by 0 0?" Konata asked. "Hey, Miyuki...is 0 dividing by 0 possible?"

"Well...the definition of division is what number when multiplied by the divisor becomes the dividend." Miyuki noted. "Just as 3 x 2 = 6, 6 / 2 = 3. But when 0 is divided by 0...it is asking what number when divided by 0 is 0...but we all know that any number divided by 0 is 0. Therefore it cannot have a definite answer."

"That's our Miwiki-san!" Konata said. "Maybe if I can-"

"Don't even think about it..." Kagami said pessimistically.

* * *

"Umm...sin 90? What the heck is that?" Konata asked.

"Geez, Konata. It's simple trigonometry!" Kagami replied.

"Oh...so sin 90 is 90 times sin? I didn't knew 'sin' could be computed." Konata further commented.

"Geez, when will you ever learn."

"Joking! Anyways...so if sine squared of zero plus cosine squared of zero is one...how the heck does it make sense."

"Actually Konata, it's theta."

"Theta huh?"

"Theta...it just looks like a zero, but with a line slicing the zero in half."

"Oh thanks Miyuki. Unlike that girl over there who always react violently when I ask..."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S HAVING PROBLEMS IN YOUR STUDIES!"

* * *

This was it.

It was the day of the Exams.

It was at a little bright morning as Miyuki and Konata stumble upon Kyoto University.

"It's nice in here. A bit cold sometimes." Konata commented. "If only somehow I can bring my stuff to this university when I graduate."

After a little while after they went on their way to the university, 2 people had been spying on them for a while and finding the perfect opportunity to enter without Konata and Miyuki noticing.

"Sis, let's go!"

"Sure, Tsukasa."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Just...do it!'

Kagami and Tsukasa silently entered the university, avoiding Konata and Miyuki, who were walking through the main aisle into the room where the Entrance Exams would commence.

For some reason all 4 got the same schedule for the entrance exams.

And at the same room too.

"Uh-oh...Well...I guess I'll just have to keep a low-profile then." Kagami said, looking at the assigned list of people in the Entrance Exam rooms.

* * *

Making the supposedly long story short, nothing interesting happened. Only the sound of pencils writing on the computerized exam can be heard. Shade here...shade there...

That is...until the end of the exams.

Konata answered the exams like it was nothing, almost finishing as soon as Miyuki. Spying Kagami and Tsukasa in a corner, who were both trying their hardest to excel – or in other terms pass – the entrance exam with high marks, she moved on and waited for Tsukasa, and Kagami, insisting Miyuki to stay for a while. It wasn't long until the exam was finished.

"GASP! K-K-K-Konata!" Kagami blushed for a while, as Konata spotted Kagami leaving the room. "Don't tell me..."

"Heh...I knew you and Tsukasa were applying for this university!" Konata winked. "Patricia told me all about it. Well...I was about to tell Patricia to drag you two off to Kyoto University, but I guess there's no need for it now is there?"

"WHY YOU...!" Kagami activated her angry rage mode.

"So, Tsukasa, how was the exam?" Konata asked, ignoring Kagami.

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Tsukasa said. "At least I answered enough questions. How about you Yuki-chan?"

"Why ask her?" Konata commented. "I'm pretty sure she got most of the answers there right eh?"

"No doubt about it." Kagami commented further. "I'm very sure you'll be the pride of our school!"

"Even your breasts and kawaii [cute] look will make you the moe queen of our school!" Konata said.

Miyuki could only melt away in embarrasment.

* * *

It was around one week after the exams. Konata was busy playing the Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya in her usually cooped-up room when she realized something:

"I guess it's time to get the results. I wonder if Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki had already prepared to go there."

Konata set about to explore the forbidden jungles outside her room – too much exaggeration for her.

"Hey Yui-naesan!"

"How's it going there? Did your results come up?"

"It was supposed to be today, anyway."

"Great. I'll drive you there!"

"Oh no! No!" Konata tried to talk her way out of the monster that is Yui Narumi. "I'll be just going with Kagami and the others. Besides, don't you want to escort Yutaka to school? I'm coming with my dad anyway to the University, so it's fine."

"Okay! You got it!" Yui said as she ends up dragging the clueless Yutaka to school. Poor Yutaka.

* * *

"YAY! We all passed!" Konata smiled. "Isn't it great?"

It was the scene after seeing the results in the Entrance Exams in the university. They were commuting by train.

"I guess we'll be seeing more of Konata at Kyoto University eh?" Kagami sighed for a bit, but continued. "Well, but then again, that's the reason I applied there, right?"

"That's sweet of you Kagaminnnn..." Konata said, almost crying in front of her.

"HEY DON'T BE TOO EMOTIONAL!" Kagami said, almost running away from her.

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

-Lucky Channel's song plays in the background-

"Hiya Luckies! Today is...uhh...our 7th episode of the anticipated LUCKY STAR SEASON 2! I'm your favorite navigator Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm your assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!"

"As you can see, we're almost to the peak of this series. With Konata and the others nearing graduation, I'm sure you're all worried that they won't be aired anymore! No worries, I had word from the author that we'll be seeing some of the original 4 even after graduation. Isn't that great, Akira?"

"Wait...huh?"

"A...Akira?"

_Oh no! Here we go again._ - Minoru.

"THAT AUTHOR! I WANNA PUT HIS FACE TO THE SAND WHEN I SEE THAT FIEND!" Akira's eyes were fiery, and she was about to deliver ap painful blow to Akira.

"A-Author! HELP!"

"Stop!" ronelm2000's voice echoed through the air.

Following ronelm2000's instructions involuntarily, Akira stopped the impending attack.

"Now...put your hands where I can see them!"

Akira did that too.

"Now let's see...Kiss Minoru!"

"Wait...wait! Author!" Minoru said, surprised at the order given by ronelm2000.

"Ah! What's hapenning to me!" Akira said as she begins to move involuntarily.

"You see, while you're asleep I already put an Ars Magna on the entire studio. So anything I say goes now."

"A-A-Ars Magna! I need to talk to Konata quick!" Minoru reached for her cellphone.

"Sure...you can talk to her." ronelm2000 as the cellphone starts floating in air and Konata's number appeared on the cellphone.

"Eh...Konata?"

"Oh hey, Sebastian! What's up?"

"Uh...what's an Ars Magna?"

"Well...It's in this anime where science and religion are very advanced and there's this girl named Index."

"Yeah, yeah...so what's an Ars Magna."

"Well...I heard that if you come across an area with an Ars Magna...anything that the one who created it will happen inside it. Wait? Are you telling me there's a real one?"

"Y-"

The line was cut off before he could say it.

"Now end this show like nothing ever happened. Both of you. Hmph." ronelm2000's words struck Minoru, causing him to speak involuntarily.

-Lucky Channel's exit song starts playing in the background-

"Eh...so that's that. We would really like to spend more time, but sad to say, we have limited time. So until then."

"BYE -NII!" Akira and Minoru shouted out with a little tone of help.

-Lucky Channel's cardboard falls on the screen-

"It's your fault, Akira. You know, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't too harsh on our Author. He's a human being too you know."

"So what makes us? His puppets?"

"Well, he created us...so I guess..."

"HELL! I don't want that excuse from you, you dog."

"You're calling me a dog?"

"Yes I am you son of a b-"

* * *

**Ending Credits:**

-Remember that you can request any song by telling me the name of the song in the Ending Credits and PM ing me the song you would like Konata, Kagami, Miyuki, or Tsukasa to sing.-

"Nice song...I guess..." Kagami said.

"Yeah it is..." Konata said in a low voice.

"So...Is it time already?" Miyuki said.

"I guess so..." Konata replied.

Suddenly, Sebastian (Minoru) came in from the door leading to the girls.

"You have an extension of 2 hours, courtesy of your **cough** new guests."

"New Guests?" Konata asked.

"Well...there's these girls..." Minoru said, revealing the door to display Yutaka, Minami, Hiyori, Ayano, Misao, and Kou.

"Oh hey!" Konata greeted casually. "Thanks for the extension by the way."

"Well, we only extended it so that we could join in."

"It'll be nice for you to join us."

"The more the merrier!" Konata declared.

"Ok...since you're all talking over there...I'll just sneak in a song in here." Kou quickly entered numbers in the song selection.

"You didn't even looked at the karaoke song catalog!" Konata smiled.

"I've been doing this...for some time anyway, so I remember my favorite songs." Kou explained.

"So what song is that?" Tsukasa asked.

"Probably another anime song..." Kagami silently deduced with pessimism.

"Yay for Anime Songs, right Kou-chan-sempai?" Hiyori said.

"Well, any song will do," Yutaka finally said. "right Minami?"

"I guess so." Minami said in an almost silent tone.

"Oh c'mon...Let's get this started already! Push the damn button!" Misao said in her Kansai accent.

_Oh Misao, crude as always._ - Ayano.

The song starts playing, and an awefully familiar song plays in the background.

"Gotta love eggs!" Kou blabbered out.

"Haha! I like mine with sausage!" Konata replied back.

"Anyway...why don't you show your singing power, Hiyori?" Konata passed the mic to her, much to her dismay.

"Well uhh...I don't sing that much." Hiyori blushed for a second.

"You can do it, Hiyori!" Yutaka cheered.

"Well...uh...okay."

_Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doru doro dorun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Ippai aru mon_

_Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doru doro dorun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Naritai atashi_

"GASP! Such a great voice Hiyorin!" Konata winked. "Go for it girl!"

"Wow, she can be really good." Kagami admitted.

_Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii iketeru to iwarete ite mo  
Honto wa sonna de mo nai shi futsuu ni onna no ko da mon  
Puresshaa nanka hanenokete sunao ni naritai n dakedo na  
Kyara ja nai to ka iwaretatte atashi no kokoro anrokku!_

"I'm not going to comment on that song." Konata said. "It's too cute! Just like my favorite-"

"Stop talking and let Hiyori sing!" Kagami shouted in-front of Konata, causing her to do the Spinda dance.

_Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n zenzen okkee da shi  
Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n hitotsu dake ja tsumannai  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n nandatte dekiru yo_

-Is cut off due to Credits Time Limit.-


	8. Ep 8: Triple Shortcomings

**Author Notes:**

If you're reading this, it means there's a new arc. New arcs means a new theme song? XD LOL.

Now what does a new theme song mean? Heck...I don't follow standards of 1 theme song every 12-13 episodes. GRAAAH!

Anyways, Time will slow down for a bit...as this arc **ahem** features Yamato Nagamori. I'm gonna put a pretty decent cast for next year, which was, in fact, my original plan for doing the VS2 anyway.

(Edited a bit for grammar errors. Damn me.)

_**Caution:**_

**Do not read **this unless you watched the whole series of Lucky Star (anime). This is not manga-based.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Lucky Star and its authors. Any references belong to their respective owners. Buy the anime if you can! If Kyoto Animation will get enough profit, they'll bring back the show. Volume 8 is coming...so...I might delay this series to give way to that. If Konata graduates that is.

* * *

"Hey, Yutaka!" Hiyori waved her hands as Hiyori meets up with Yutaka and Konata.

"Oh, hey, Hiyorin." Konata said in a casual manner so to speak.

"So I heard you passed the Entrance Exams with Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki as well."

"Onee-chan's pretty determined when she wants to." Yutaka's eyes sparkled as she looks upon Konata.

"Well, from what I heard," Hiyori said, whispering to Konata. "Those stalkers may try to fail you 4 so that you could stay for another year."

"They can never do that heheh." Konata smirked her face. "Especially as my new PS3 and Wii is on the line."

"Eh? You got a PS3...and Wii?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeaah...I bet that with my dad." Konata smiled as if she outsmarted someone.

"Wow..."Hiyori said. "I never thought you'd bet with your dad. Kou-chan-sempai always end up gambling everything...and wins at it!"

"Oh really?" Konata asked. "Maybe I should try challenging him sometime?"

"I doubt you can win against the Gambling Lord." Hiyori deduced.

"Oh, we'll see..." Konata said as her evil horns start spewing out of her head.

_Don't tell me Konata's gonna gamble with Kou-chan-sempai? _- Yutaka.

"Oh, Yutaka," Konata said. "I figured. Are you still getting sick driving with Yui-neesan?"

"I always get sick when she drives the car. I wonder why?"

"You know...it'll be every beneficial if you commute instead." Konata suggested. "As you noticed, she has a weird driving behavior when she's driving...ever heard of the Drifter's Spirit?"

"What about it?" Yutaka asked.

"Well...they say that Yui-neesan is a different person when he's behind the wheel." Konata said with a little scary tone. "It's like she's not herself."

"Yikes!" Yutaka snapped.

"It's probably not true...anyway." Konata said, changing the mood of the conversation.

"Whew!" Yutaka said.

_What I was supposed to say was that Yui-neesan is just that. _- Konata.

* * *

_**Opening Theme:**_ Hamatte Sobotte Oh My God!

(To actually feel the episode, try playing the Opening Theme song for yourself. ;) )

_saatsugi saatsugi de yan merarenaii ne  
dou ni ka kou ni ka de nen murinasaii yo  
yattoko yattoko de kongaragattaii na  
un da ka da un da ka da hamatte sabotte sorette shinkoukei _

(A short interlude displaying the Lucky Star logo)

_tarinai mono nandakke?  
mainichi mattari dararin ko  
shiranai koto darake  
hippattara tondecchatta ne POTECHIPPUSU  
aa souji ga taihen potechi _

_abunai mono attakke?  
saijitsu dattara ureshii jan  
dekinai koto majikku  
hottoitara boukyaku datteba shumi datte  
yaa sendo ga taisetsu shumi mo _

_(SAASEN)  
aru toki wa GEEMU dattari  
dokidoki no MISUTERII  
(BOOKEN)  
asa kara yoru made dattara  
hito toshite yabai ne _

_MATE MATE  
komattara komattara asonde  
yahho yahhou!  
asette mo nageite mo DAME da  
mensetsu datte shousetsu datte jikkuri tokkuri ne  
HAII  
sabotte mo sabotte mo onnaji  
danda. datte!  
FUMU FUMU  
maa sou okorazu ni ne maatoriaezu  
raku na hou docchi? _

_saatsugi saatsugi de yan merarenaii ne  
un da ka da un da ka da hamatte sabotte sorette shinkou kei _

* * *

Episode 8

Triple Shortcomings

(Yamato's Arc)

* * *

"Why am I having a feeling..." a mysterious girl suddenly found herself spacing out in a classroom in Saint Fiorina All-Girls High School, a pretty much normal school. "That I shouldn't be here."

But of course, for the normal world, everything was normal. It was a bit of a cold day in Florina All-Girls High School, in which winter somehow managed to extend herself up to the last day of February. The cold air rose above the windows to the slim red-eyed body, making her shiver a bit. Her sharp appearance makes her a bit similar to Kagami a bit, if not for her pig-tailed brunet-colored hair.

Suddenly something rang.

It was her cellphone.

"Hey Yamato!"

"Oh, Kou-chan. What are you here for?" Yamato said in sort-of pessimistic way.

"Well, I was wondering if you can come with me to Ryou High School?"

"Huh, why, anyway?"

"Well, I found something you might wanna see."

"Huh?"

"Well...okay. Just don't make me come here for nothing."

And as she dropped the phone call, she was a bit curious.

"Ryou High School...um...why am I getting the feeling I'd been there longer than I thought?"

* * *

"Hey! Kou-chan-sempai?" Hiyori went by the club room of the Animation Research Club, and as she saw Patty and a girl whom she haven't met yet. "Who's that girl with you?"

"Well, she's my best friend from Junior High School. Her name's Yamato Nagamori."

"Well nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, sure."

Hiyori's nerves suddenly hit the brakes.

_What kind of a girl is she? A spoiled brat? Sigh._ - Hiyori.

"Figures...such people." Yamato said a little too loud that Hiyori could hear it.

"Huh, what did she mean by that?" Hiyori questioned to herself.

Just as Hiyori dropped her clueless emotion in a cookie jar, somebody came to meet with the friend of Kou Yasaka.

"Oh, Patricia!" Hiyori said.

"Oh! Hi!" Patricia said, her cheery face shining bright as the sun. "So you're a new member eh?"

"Nah, I'd gladly want her to join, but she isn't from Ryou High School anyway." Kou said.

"Oh...so she's your friend, Kou-chan-sempai?"

"Yep," Kou said, making a cheery expression on her face. "She's my best friend from Junior High, Yamato Nagamori."

"Hey, you...y-you're not my friend...okay!" Yamato said, a little bit annoyed by Kou saying it.

"Oh hey!"

"Oh hi."

_Figures, she's as emotionless as she could be. She's just like a – _ - Hiyori.

"Hiyori, What's a tsuntsun?" Yamato asked, much to Hiyori's surprise.

_GASP! Who's this mysterious girl? Is it possible that she could actually hear my thoughts somehow? Nah, it's impossible, right?_ - Hiyori.

"Well, uh...why'd you ask that all of a sudden?" Hiyori asked.

"Didn't you said it before?" Yamato asked back, much to Hiyori's worries coming true.

_GASP!_ - Hiyori.

_This is kind of fun! For some reason I can read someone's thoughts when I'm near that person. Why didn't I noticed it before? _- Yamato.

"Hahaha!" Kou said, laughing for a while. "Oh Yamato-chan, you're the same as ever."

"Same to you Kou."

Without a doubt, somebody walked into the scene, where a supposedly familiar face has appeared.

"Oh! Hey Kou!" Konata waved at her.

"Oh, Konata!" Kou said, waving back. "Let me introduce you to Yamato Nagamori."

"Oh hi, nice meeting you."

"Hi."

For a while, a familiar mystery RPG melody plays in the background.

_What's this? Do I know her? Why does it seem so...this is getting weirder._ - Yamato.

"Stop playing that melody, Hiyorin!" Konata said, turning off the mp3 player. "You're ruining our introduction to this girl over here."

"I just thought that would help bring about some sort of mystical thoughts like in manga and anime." Hiyori reasoned.

_Like mine._ - Hiyori.

"Tsk! Tsk! Hiyori. Not everything in anime happens in real life." Konata said.

"Hah! You just copied that from Kagami, didn't you?" Hiyori asked.

_Umph. Busted._ - Konata.

* * *

"So, this new girl, Yamato..." Kagami said. "Isn't she a little too mysterious?"

What do you mean, Kagamin?" Konata asked back. "I mean...she just came here for Kou, right?"

Konata and Kagami are seen with each other at a lone table in the canteen of Ryou High School. Seeing Yamato, Kagami has been quite skeptical of her for some time.

"Yeah, but..." Kagami replied. "She's way too emotionless...I mean look at her! She's like a spoiled brat!"

"You sound awfully like Hiyorin." Konata said.

"W-Well...what does it have to do with us?" Kagami said.

"Now you sound like a wife." Konata said.

"_Urasai! Urasai! Urasai! _[Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!]" Kagami shouted.

"Anyway, I'm going to visit Hiyori's apartment for some time." Konata said, changing the subject. "I wonder what would I expect there?"

"Ask the stalkers over there," Kagami said, pointing to one of the eavesdroppers in the area. "They know pretty much more than we do...Wait! Why are you changing the subject?"

A mere 2 seconds past before Miyuki and Tsukasa entered the scene.

"Oh, Miyuki and Tsukasa. What's up?"

"Well, Kona-chan we were talking to the new girl over there." Tsukasa said, pointing to Yamato.

"See, she's a hit already!" Kagami said with pessimism. "I mean, shouldn't she be dilly-dallying in her school already?"

"Anyway, we better go to our classes." Miyuki said, watching the time. "And Kagami, I have to presume she put some sort of ally-by so that she could see Kou. Maybe she said she was taking Entrance Exams?"

"You're right, Miyuki-san." Kagami said as she headed out of the canteen into her class. "Well, Konata?"

"Well, I'm just a little sad and all..." Konata said. "I mean...these will be probably our last days in Ryou High School. I know we'll all be going to the same college and all..."

"Yeah so...?" Kagami stopped and turned around. "You do know we'll still be seeing each other, you know. Besides, you'll still be seeing Yutaka and Patricia."

"Still, I can't help but think..." Konata said. "Did I do anything in this school that would have left a legacy in it?"

"Well, none unless you're talking about making us a school-wide idol." Kagami bluntly said. "So get over it."

* * *

It was the end of the 5th period, and the 1st year students are found talking to each other while waiting for the homeroom teacher's return, who apparently went back to the Faculty Room to get something.

"So, that's how Konata valiantly passed the exam! Isn't she determined, Minami-san?"

"I think so...if that's what you call determined." Minami said.

"Oh, geez, that Konata," Hiyori said, entering the conversation. "She'll do anything to get a PS3 and Wii."

"So Konata worked that hard to get a PS3 and Wii?" Yukata's expectations of Konata smashed into smithereens.

* * *

"Oh, Misao."

Ayano sighed as she saw Misao happily greeting Yamato Nagamori after class. It's like Misao considered Yamato as a very good friend, so to speak.

_She sure seems a nice person._ - Yamato.

"So, yeah that's me! Hahaha!" Misao said in her Kansai accent.

_Heheh...I'll use her to lure Kagami away from Konata. WHAHAHA!_ - Misao.  
_Wait...don't tell me...Misao's...planning that again_ – Ayano.

_Oh bummer...I guess not. But at least the other one's something._ - Yamato.

"No you're not. Back off." Yamato said as she quietly backs away.

"Umph. I wonder what's with her?" Misao said.

* * *

"Hey Miyuki-chan!" Konata greeted Miyuki as she was talking with Yamato.

"Oh! Yamato! Hello, Yamato Nagamori!" Miyuki said in a polite way.

"Same to you, Miyuki-chan." Yamato said in a sort-of emotionless tone. "Well...I should be going now."

"Don't even think about it..." Kagami said pessimistically, entering the scene from the right whilst not so careful with her words.

"Wait...you're saying that Yamato should stay here?" Konata said, making a thumbs up expression. "Nice job, Kagamin!"

* * *

"So she's going back?" Konata asked Kou the next day at the Animation Research Club.

"I heard she was to repeat the 3rd year." Kou whispered to Hiyori and Konata.

"S-She'll...what?" Hiyori was surprised at Kou's words. These were not words of insult, but rather of doubt and concern.

"Some said she was never heard of...until after the School Festival." Kou said. "but Yamato seems to believe otherwise. She was saying she'd been there ever since the start of the year. Isn't that mysterious?"

"So spooky..." Hiyori said, but then turned to her Letter-sized Bond Paper. "GASP! Maybe I should put that in the manga!"

"There goes Hiyori...there's no stopping her isn't it...in times like this." Kou said. "She goes to work on her manga...always at the wrong time."

"Anyway...hey Kou...can you turn this club into another SOS Brigade?" Konata asked. "If this rumor IS true. Maybe if you can unlock this mystery, it'll be more fun...and hopefully more people will join, right?"

"You know, Konata, that might...be a good idea!" Kou said. "So..we'll meet each other later at the Arcade?"

"Oh yeah...catch ya later!" Konata said in a Kansai accent. "And I'm gonna beat you to it, you know."

* * *

"A...a...a...repeat?" Yamato was looking at the letter brought out by the principal.

"Well...you weren't on this school for 2 semesters...what makes you think you'd pass?" the principal said. "Sorry...but you can only repeat your 3rd year."

"B-B-But...I did attend the first 2 semesters!"

"How does it explain the constant times you were absent?"

"I could only remember being in this school since the first day!"

"But...still...how does it explain your untouched Examinations. You still have a year ahead of you, dear. Cheer up and improve."

"O-Ok...I guess no one believes me, after all." Yamato said, trying her best to keep her respect to the principal.

It seems the rumors are true, after all.

The halls of Florina All-Girls High School itself seemed to be filled with whispering students who seemed to have ill-tempered thoughts to Yamato, all of which Yamato heard.

"That's it...I'm transferring!" Yamato concluded. "Even if I repeat this year, it's alright, as long as nobody knows about it."

_Maybe...I'd transfer to Ryou High School. I mean...Kou is there right?_ - Yamato.

* * *

"I just got a text from Yamato!" Kou said to Hiyori during one of their meetings at the Animation Research Club. "It seems that Yamato's transferring here."

"Wow...that's great, or is it?" Hiyori responded.

"Sure it's great. I always thought she would graduate sooner than me...but I guess things do change." Kou said as she laughs out loud, her voice echoing throughout the room.

* * *

"Oh so she's coming in next year huh?" Konata was talking over Kou on her almost unused Haruhi-themed cellphone in the manga-filled room called home.

"Yeah...isn't that great? Now I get to play poker and blackjack with her."

"Wait...poker? Blackjack? No wonder they call you the Gambling Lord." Konata said. "No doubt about it!"

"So...I got this new game I'm playing in my PSP now...it's called Dr*g*n B*ll Sh*n B*d*k**: Another Road." Konata said. "So...wanna play it over the PS3 Ad-Hoc Party?"

"Ok, sure. I'm gonna beat you, you know!" Kou's eyes over the phone fired.

"Oh...wait? Do you have a PS3?" Konata asked.

"Oh I don't." Kou admitted. "I do have Hiyori though."

"Hiyori?"

"She has every console available over at her house. It's quite unusual, really, even for me. She even has the older and newer versions!"

_Damn...she has every console? Is she rich or something? Must be from all that profit from selling doujins? _- Konata.

* * *

Yamato is seen in a bus full of people, and as Yamato Nagamori was waiting for her stop in her new apartment, she was talking to herself, whose past seems to have severely been edited, and how a poor editing it was.

"Huh...so this thing that Kou-chan found on one of the lockers." Yamato said as she was staring on various pieces of paper. "Sure it's my handwriting...but how could this be?"

-Flashback–

"See...for some reason," Kou said. "I found a couple of papers in my locker a while back. Isn't this your handwriting?"

"I-I-Impossible." Yamato said bluntly. "I don't remember writing any of this."

"But isn't this your handwriting? And look at the date...these are all dates from when you supposedly didn't come to school."

–End of Flashback-

_So...what happened to me? Why do I seem to have the power to read thoughts of other people? The sooner I get to Ryou High School. The better the chances are I'll find what I'm looking for._ - Yamato.

As she cleared up her thoughts on what to do, she called a certain someone in her cellphone.

"Mom? I'm transferring to Ryou High School."

"Ok, my daughter. You know Florina All-Girls High School is a great school. Why change schools?"

"Well...long story, Mom. J-Just...let me go to this school, okay."

"Well, ok. You know you're changing for the better. For once, you notified me."

"T-Thanks, Mom. Bye."

As Yamato ended her call, she went off the bus, looking upon a bright-looking apartment (a simple one actually), supposedly a home to many students of Ryou High School.

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

-Lucky Channel's song plays in the background-

"Hiya Luckies! Today is...uh...our 8th episode of the anticipated LUCKY STAR SEASON 2! I'm your favorite navigator Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm your assistant, Minoru Shiraishi! Do you love our new theme song? The Author thought of it himself! Plus, we have a new character. She's - "

"That girl...ugh...she's probably worse that the Author."

"A...Akira-sama?"

_Oh no! Here we go again._ - Minoru.

"Look...this new girl's a tsuntsun...worse than tsundere a hundred times. She's as spoiled as she'll ever be. She as emotionless as she is...plus for some reason she can use ESP and read thoughts of others. Now what do you call that?"

"Tsuntsun? You do know the Author's Ars Magna is still in-place right?"

_Hopefully I don't get killed by Akira._ - Minoru.

"Look, he wanted us to continue the show without him, and look...he even gave me hydrochloric acid just in-case you get out of hand again. I don't want to be his puppet okay..."

"But aren't you being a puppet by following him as well?"

"You sound like you're fed up being his puppet."

"Look, Akira-sama...as long as we don't do extreme things...we're not puppets...okay? Of course you're an exception."

"Right...right...Wait..what did you say?"

Minoru felt silent for 10 seconds. At the time, only a gust of wind was heard.

"Well...uh..." Minoru said, but then whispered. "Play the exit song! Play it! PLEASE!"

-Lucky Channel's exit song starts playing in the background-

"Aw...we really would like to stay for longer, but we have limited time." Akira said. "So make sure post your reviews, comments, and reactions and we'll receive it gladly. A special thanks to all those who continue to patronize this series...so until then."

"BYE -NII!" Akira said.

-Lucky Channel's cardboard falls on the screen-

"You asked the cameramen to play the exit song, did you? Minoru?"

"...eh...eh...gulp."

"Look...unless you want hydrochloric acid on your empty brain...DON'T EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN...GOT ME?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes...So Akira-sama, let's say we go out somewhere. Leave this place for now?"

"Eh...sure, wynaut?"

"Eh? Is that Kansai accent?"

"No, it's a name of a P*k*m*n, _baka_."

"I wonder though, will the Author allow us?"

"No." ronelm2000 voice was heard.

* * *

**Ending Credits:**

-Remember that you can request any song by telling me the name of the song in the Ending Credits and PM ing me the song you would like anyone to sing. Watch out. Yamato will come in the next episode.-

"That was a pretty good song eh?" Hiyori said.

"Sure...sure..." Kagami said just to end the conversation.

"Hey, Patty!" Konata said. "I never saw you speaking much in English."

"_Well, I do speak in English._" Patty said in English in her American accent.

"You know Konata, she's an American for a reason." Kagami said. "So...has anyone looked for a song yet?"

"We're all still looking." Miyuki, Tsukasa, Ayano, and Misao said as they were looking one-by-one in the karaoke catalog.

"I'm not going to sing for a while." Hiyori said.

"Well...we're just going to watch." Yutaka said. "Isn't that right, Iwasaki-san?"

"Sure."

"Hey!" Patricia exclaimed. "I have an idea! Kou...what's the number of that song … ?"

"Umm...it's this … ?"

Kou pressed a couple of songs and pressed the start button.

"Oh! It's...an English song!" Kagami said.

"Yep...plus it's a song in a game I play!" Patricia noted.

"Oh! Oh! I know what song it is!" Konata said. "Gotta love the Ancients!"

"As training...you Konata...back me up, okay?" Patricia said.

() means Konata singing.  
_ means Patricia singing.  
Nothing special (other that the italics means both of them are singing.

_Wish (upon a star)  
Hope (to be again)  
The one you find when all is done and through._

"Wow, Patricia...your voice seems...a bit different?" Yutaka said.

"It's called the power of vocal cosplay!" Patricia said.

"Wow...vocal cosplay! That's a new word in the Japanese dictionary." Kagami said.

_If all made a wish to save this star would it be in vain?  
So much it holds too dear to part  
May ways see the light of answers.  
For all ways, once, just taken away, that one hope  
All disappeared. (All, all disappeared)  
So none can break, nor brittle, my heart.  
No, never again,until the end..._

"Sigh...why am I even coping up with these otakus?" Kagami said. (thereby not hearing the first 3-syllable word in the chorus clearly)

_Fantasy stars in the universe, (they shine on)  
Unravel the dark to light the world, (the shine on)  
For all of the hearts who ga – ve (their all)  
Know that it shines because of you, (they shine on)  
Fantasy stars in the universe, (they shine on)  
Shooting to bright the wishes true, (they light up)  
Many a star in universe  
But it's only the one with you, that I can see._

- Is cut due to the infamous Credits Time Limit-


	9. Ep 9: Beginnings, Middles, Finals

**Author Notes:**

Yes! More Yamato moments! And also, it wouldn't hurt to add in references from unexpected places. Now, name magic! Do your thing!

Ok, I'm gonna tell you now rather than never...expect these series to last 24 episodes, and expect new character appearances in the next few episodes, so watch out as Akira goes mad 'cus I haven't added her in the real segment. XD

But...man...due to my internet failing for 4 days straight...This chapter was delayed...again!

_**Caution:**_

**Do not read **this unless you watched the whole series of Lucky Star (anime). This is not manga-based.

**Disclaimer:**

All rights reserved to Lucky Star and its authors. Any references belong to their respective owners. Buy the anime if you can! If Kyoto Animation will get enough profit, they'll bring back the show. Volume 8 is coming...so...I might delay this series to give way to that. If Konata graduates that is.

* * *

_**Opening Theme:**_ Hamatte Sobotte Oh My God!

* * *

Konata and Kou were at the Animation Research Club, everyone except the visitor named Yamato Nagamori was busy with their otaku hobbies.

"Okay...I summon..." Konata said, making weird poses. "Elemental Hero Rainbow Neos!"

"GASP!" Kou said. "Damn you Konata, you beat me to it!"

"Bleh! Hahah!" Konata said like a child.

"Good thing I have this in handy..." Kou's right eye sparkled.

"GASP!" Konata said. "Don't tell...me...!"

"Yes...I have...that card! Victory is mine!" Kou's smile is as evil as ever.

"Wanna bet?" Konata said.

"Sure..." Kou replied. "I always loved betting."

"You're more like kids than high school students..." Yamato said.

Meanwhile...

"You see...one of the secrets of conquering that so-called Artist Block is to get ideas from others!" Patricia said in other side of the table, bringing up a laptop and connecting to the internet using it.

"Oh? Like what?" Hiyori asked.

"Well there's fanfiction..." Patricia said. "There's also tons of ideas you can get from the internet. Try checking out forums and stuff."

"Well...uhh...I don't know much about forums though."

"Don't worry...I'll guide you through that." Patricia said, clicking a few buttons

"GASP!" Patricia said. "They turned Naruto into a...a...a...!"

Hiyori's already big eyes turned bigger.

"a...a...a...a what?" Hiyori asked, not because she was surprised, but because she didn't know.

"I know right..." Patricia said. "Man...Naruto / Sasuke yaois are the worst! I mean...you know I love yaoi and all but this is insane!"

_I honestly don't know what she was talking about...Poor me..._ - Hiyori

"Oh...there's also crossovers!" Hiyori said, reading them with all her might (as Hiyori's not so good at English...) as she was desperate for ideas. "GASP! Haruhi has turned into an inter-dimensional troublemaker! And Index into a wierd mage! And God! They put the Strike Freedom into an allegiance with the Unicorn!"

"That's the magic of ideas." Patricia said. "Good thing you're kinda good at reading English eh?"

"Eh...*gulp*...Let's just move on." Hiyori ignored Patricia and explored more categories in fanfiction. "Lucky Star?" Hiyori said as she further explores other categories. "Why the heck do with have our own fanfictions?"

"Eh...I made that one myself. I had never wrote fanfiction since I got here, so I figured I'd do something for us." Patricia said.

"Oh GOD!" Hiyori exclaimed, then whispered to Patricia. "You turned Konata and Kagami into yuri!"

"Yes...yes I did!" Patricia's heart started beating faster. "It turned out pretty better than I imagined."

"Look...if you're going to post senseless mangas about same-sex love," Yamato said, turning around at both girls. "I'd rather see those kinds burned to the ground."

"You know, Yamato-chan, there's also good in yuri." Konata said, hearing Yamato insult the 'wonderful paradise' that is Yuri and Yaoi.

"Let her be, Konata." Kou said, smiling. "There's still thousands of other yuri fans out there."

"Ok, Miss. I-Love-Yuri, well, Patricia here made a story about you and Hiiragi-san." Yamato said. "What'd you think about that?"

"You, Patty, made a Yuri story with me and Kagami?" Konata's eyes sparkled. "I must see it!"

"Well, Konata...it's just words." Hiyori said.

"Aww man...ok then, Hiyori, can you turn that into a doujin?" Konata asked.

"Sure I can!" Hiyori said, and with that Hiyori's uncontrollable yuri-driven pen started drawing. No one can stop her now.

_GOD! I can read their thoughts, yet I still don't know how they tick! _- Yamato.

* * *

Episode 9

Beginnings, Middles, Finals

(Graduation and Vacation I)

* * *

"Alright class! With the Athletic Festivals over...we'll have our Finals next week so, if you don't review as much...expect..." Mr. Kuroi said while she was teaching in her class at around the 3rd period, then changing her voice and looks to a terrifyingly fearful look, "A fail and a repeat."

"Yikes!" Minoru snapped.

* * *

It was around the end of the morning classes, and Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were in their usual place at the canteen. While Yutaka, Minami, Hiyori, and Patricia are on one table just a block away from Konata's table, Ayano and Misao on the next adjacent table, and Kou and Yamato, on the other hand, are in a table near the window.

"Man! What a fun athletic festival it was!" Konata stretched out her hands and groaned.

"It sure was...especially that dodge ball event." Kagami noted. "I never thought they'd do something like that."

"Well...for one thing, Yutaka and Konata were the last ones to stay alive...and it was the finals!" Tsukasa happily said.

"Oh I know why Yutaka stayed for that long..." Konata grinned. "Nobody couldn't hit her...being moe and all. Who'd want to hit such a cute little thing?"

"Well...well...I'm kinda more surprised you last longer. Especially that last scene." Kagami noted.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"C'mon Minami-chan! Go for it!" echoes of Yutaka and Minami's other classmates were reverberating in the gym which was full of worn-out students.

This was it.

It was the finals of the Dodge ball Tournament.

With a heavily-sweating Miyuki and Konata on one side and a persistent Minami and Yutaka on the other...both are battling out for their lives...I mean for the winning team.

"Go! Miyuki-san!"

"O...kay! Konata!"

_Now whom should I hit... _- Miyuki

Miyuki turned her face into a serious-looking one as she tries picking out the weak. Apparently, Yutaka is one, but still, she's too cute to be hit, so Miyuki...resting for a while...finally resolved to hit the ball to Minami-chan. But unknown to Miyuki, Minami is harder to hit than she thought, and so that attempt by Miyuki failed.

"Oh, sorry everyone."

"Don't worry, Miyuki-san, I have a plan." Konata smirked her face showing confidence showing a formation in which Konata is at the front while Miyuki is at the back, and as Minami gets the ball to hit Konata...

With the dodge ball just around half a meter, Konata seemed to have dodged an almost impossible-to-dodge ball, especially with Minami's very powerful dodgeball strikes.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone gaped their mouths in surprise.

_W-W-Wha? I-Is that the famous speed side dodge like in *y*sh**ld21?_ – Hiyori.

Everyone watched as the air breeze caused by Konata's speedy dodge cushioned the dodge ball as it hits the unsuspecting spaced out Miyuki.

"O-OH!" Miyuki said as the dodge ball hits her curves (if you're a pervert you'll know what I mean), but then again the hit was not so hard, thanks to the laws of air friction.

"Oooohhh, Minami-chan! You're suuuch a peeerrrvert!" Konata teased in an attempt to let Minami Iwasaki's guard down.

I worked like a charm, and Konata immediately took the opportunity to strike Minami in the head using the dodge ball.

"That's to snapping you out of it!" Konata said.

_Now it's just me and Yuu-chan...maybe if I can hit her with a side-spin..._ - Konata.  
_Well it's just me and Onee-chan...maybe if I can catch the ball somehow..._ - Yutaka.

It was a one-on-one...With Yutaka's serious look directed (presumably the first-time this happened in history) and Konata's just-as-serious look at Yutaka, Konata couldn't help but think...

_Yes! I know!_ - Konata.

The whole crowd was feeling the tension as Konata activated the staring contest mode. The crowd was as quiet as ever and only the breeze filled the emptiness...and finally, a very very loud laughter came from everyone in Yutaka's side...even Yutaka couldn't help but laugh. So, Konata, seizing the opportunity, hiit Yutaka in the head. (of course the forehead).

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"I mean...using your disadvantages to your advantage..." Kagami said on a bit of a lower volume than usual. "Sometimes I just can't help but say you're a mad genius."

"Tsundere alert!" Konata said.

"Shut up!" Kagami snapped in response.

"Man...I need to review for the exams!" Konata stretched her hand and yawned.

"Huh?" Kagami said. "Why? Did reality finally snapped you out of it?"

"No...no it's not like that..." Konata said, almost crying to the edge of her seat. "I kinda gambled with Kou-chan that I'll get a grade higher than you...and I really wanted that new limited edition manga she had. While I bet my other limited edition manga."

"You...what?" Kagami said. "Well...at least Kou-chan put you to work..."

"Oh, sis, I don't know what to do! I always even up sleeping in the middle of studying!" Tsukasa said. "You know I barely made the Entrance Exams."

"Look, Konata, just study really really really well and you'll be fine...just like what you did in the Entrance Exams," Kagami said. "And Tsukasa, try to force yourself for once. You know there will come a time when I'm not there..."

"Well, one of the keys of successfully studying for an exam like this is to use flashcards, and question and answer. That way the tendency of memorizing gets much, much higher." Miyuki said.

"That's our Miwiki-san!" Konata said. "So...flashcards and question and answer eh?"

"If something's in your mind...you better stop. Now." Kagami's pessimistic voice echoed.

"Well...I can just as you to ask me the questions." Konata suggested. "Then you'll make the flashcards and we'll answer them."

"Wow, for once Konata, that sounds like a pretty good idea." Kagami said, smiling a bit. "Maybe Tsukasa would want to do this as well..."

"Sure, sis!" Tsukasa said.

Meanwhile...

"Aren't Kou and Yamato cute?" Patricia said, noticing the two. "Look...even Ayano and Misao over there!"

"You're pretty right, Patty!" Hiyori said. "It just goes to show, yuri doesn't discriminate!"

"Eh?" Yutaka's voice alerted Patricia and Hiyori, causing them focus back on Minami and Yutaka.

"Huh? Yutaka? What's up?" Hiyori asked.

"Well...I always wonder what were you looking at Nagamori-san and Kou-chan-sempai for." Yutaka said, much to the worry of Patricia and Hiyori.

"No! No! It's nothing." Hiyori said, her red-cheeked head shaking vertically. "We were just amazed of how Nagamori-san...or Yamato-san...or Yamato-sempai...AH! Let's just call her Nagamori-sempai...anyway...do you see how even if Nagamori-sempai doesn't admit it, she actually likes being with Kou-chan-sempai?"

"Ah! I see!" Yutaka noted. "Oh! Nagamori-sempai, who knew you had a soft side in you?"

_Why can't she share that so-called soft side of hers with us?_ - Hiyori.

"So...Yamato-chan? I mean you're repeating this school year and all..." Kou said. "I still don't get why you're still here. Shouldn't you be at Florina All-Girls High School preparing the papers for the transfer?"

"I already did them." Yamato said in an unusually calm way. "Besides...there's no point staying there anyway."

It wasn't pretty long (about 2 minutes) before Ayano and Misao entered the scene of the 4 3rd year graduating girls who were pretty much chatting with each other.

"Oh hey, Hiiragi!" Misao said. "Well...we're kinda having this problem with this Math."

"Oh, well...if you want, you can come with me later after school for our special reviewing." Kagami suggested.

"That sucks..." Misao said. "I want to play all the games I can get after school!"

"Well, weren't you asking me for help earlier?" Kagami responded. "Besides...it'll be a great idea to test our new way of reviewing..."

"New way...of reviewing...?"

"Yeah...too bad it wouldn't work for you though." Kagami said. "But still, it wouldn't hurt to try."

"I doubt Misao here can handle the pressure." Konata grinned.

"You do know you're just as hopeless as Misao is, do you?" Kagami noted.

"You know, Misao. You should go." Ayano suggested.

"So what if I don't wanna." Misao said.

"Oh...you'll see..." Ayano said, her secret 'other side' nearing a delinquent 'Loch Ness Monster' appearance, and with a darker aura she finally said. "Go!"

"Y-Yikes! Help me!" Misao snapped, and turned to Kagami, "Okay! Okay! Hiiragi! I'll go!"

* * *

It was almost time before the start of the last class, and Miyuki had been a little too busy reading textbooks.

"Hey, Miyuki-san." Konata greeted Miyuki with her whole cheerfulness, wherever she got that from.

"Oh, hey Konata." Miyuki greeted back as she close her currently reading textbook.

"I wanted to ask you a question..."

"Oh what is it?"

"Well...with all the stalkers around us, I wonder if has anyone ever ask you out on a date." Konata said.

"Oh...none...none at all...Why'd you ask, Konata?"

* * *

"So that's what she said!" Konata exclaimed. "Can you believe it? With all those stalkers around, Miyuki still isn't triggering any events! Darn it!"

"Maybe it's because it's the end of the year already and they're realizing it's too late now?" Kagami suggested the idea, unaware to herself that she's learning Konata's Dating Sims terminology.

"Yeah...or maybe..." Konata said, her voice becoming a little more sinister. "we were cursed to not have boyfriends or get married for life!"

"S-Shut up!" Kagami said. "It's been almost 3 years and you still haven't stopped that stupid habit of yours of pissing me off!"

Konata stopped for a while, realizing she made Kagami stopped writing in the flashcards she was supposed to write at in her family's house, which seemed to be as the same as before. Tsukasa finally came in Kagami's room, bringing in a couple of drinks.

"Oh, Tsukasa, thanks..." Kagami said, and realizing how she stopped writing flashcards, continued to do so.

"You know, Konata, it'll help if you help as well..." Kagami said calmly.

"Oh, alright..." Konata said, looking at a history textbook and looking at questions and answers.

A doorbell buzzing sound was suddenly heard in the room, and as Tsukasa (miraculously) heard the near-faint sound and open the door to reveal Ayano and Misao in the door.

"Oh, it's Ayano and Misao!" Tsukasa said, and Misao and Ayano went in.

* * *

"Isn't this a little awkward, Yutaka-san?" Hiyori was asking as she's browsing through Konata's mangas, searching for a good doujin/manga to read. "I mean...we're kinda violating Konata's privacy."

"Oh, it's 'cus she said before she left for Kagami's house... 'If Hiyori and any of your friends come...get them to my room.' "

"Oh! Maybe Konata wanted us to see something?" Patricia suggested.

"You're probably right..." Hiyori agreed, looking at a few Gode G**ss mangas.

"Oh! Is that...?" Yutaka spotted what she taught she has spotted: It's the Lucky Star doujin Hiyori's working on!

"Oh...Hiyori," Yutaka said, waving the Hiyori-made doujin to her. "Isn't this the story you made for us?"

"Oh, it is!" Hiyori said, relieved that Konata didn't gave her yuri or yaoi ideas in that theme. "Actually I wanted to know what you think of the manga I made."

"Well...okay," Yutaka smiled with an infectious smile that defines all that is moe. "Hey! Minami-chan, want to read the manga Hiyori-san made for us?"

"Eh...sure..." Minami said with a calm, yet toneless voice.

"Well, isn't she as cute as ever." Patricia commented. "That's why we need Minami-chan to keep her majesty away from the evil sisters!"

"Eh...I'm that sure what you're talking about..." Hiyori said. "But I guess I agree with you."

* * *

"Oh! It's Yuki-chan!"

"Oh, hello, Tsukasa." Miyuki said. "May I come in?"

"Oh sure, we're almost starting to start our special review for the Exams." Tsukasa said.

"Oh, that's great." Miyuki smiled.

* * *

"Okay...let's see what Ayano, Misao, and Konata did..." Kagami looked upon their flashcards to reveal a disaster. Even she was stunned at how idiotic Misao and Konata really are. One of the flashcards asked what two cities were hit by the Atomic Bomb during the World War II, and Konata put at the back of the flashcard, "Tokyo and Kyoto." At one card done by Misao, the question was what are two words with the same meaning and she put at the back of the flashcard, "Antonyms."

_Talk about stupidity...This is too much. TOO MUCH!_ - Kagami.

"What the heck are these?" Kagami asked, annoyed by their stupidity.

"Oh, those are the answers I answered after making the question." Konata clarified. "I asked Misao what to write.

"She said, 'Oh I think it's what you would answer if you were asked the question.' "

"Okay, that's just either plain stupidity or you're too lazy to find answers for yourself." Kagami concluded. "Either way I guess I can only use the ones Ayano and I have."

"What if we said it was both?" Konata said in an almost silent matter.

"Oh shut up and let's just do this anyway!" Kagami said. "Let's see...first, we need to hand the flashcards to everyone and be sure to remember both the question and the answer."

"Oh, may I come in?" Miyuki said in a very much polite way as she intrudes the conversation.

"Oh, Miyuki-san. Sure." Kagami replied, and with that, Miyuki came in the room .

"Well, I made my own flashcards too..." Miyuki said, passing her flashcards to everyone.

"Wow, Miyuki-san, I didn't think you'd make your own." Kagami said, surprised for a bit.

"C'mon...c'mon let's do this already!" Konata blabbered.

"Wow, Konata, I've never seen you this psyched..." Kagami noticed Konata being a little too off-character. "Did some alien messed up your personality or something?"

"Well, what if I told you you were right?" Konata said in convincing matter.

"W-What?" the surprised Kagami exclaimed. "No way, how is it..."

"Well..." Konata showed a seemingly serious face.

"Don't fool me with your seriously devious face!" Kagami snapped.

"Well, it's really because I want this over already because Sh*k*g*n N* Sh*n* S will be up in an hour..."Konata finally admitted. Kagami could only breathe deeply, signifying relief.

"Let's just start already!" Misao exclaimed, ruining Konata and Kagami's moment.

* * *

"Umm...what's this?" Yutaka noticed a photograph below Konata's bed.

"Huh?" Hiyori noticed Yutaka holding a photograph, and as Hiyori looked upon the photograph, she looked upon it with utmost surprise. The picture featured Yamato with the whole crew. Kou, Kagami, Konata, Miyuki, and the others were there with Yamato.

"Y-Y-Yutaka? Did you ever remember being in this picture?" Hiyori asked, shaking for a while.

"No, why Hiyori-san?" Yutaka asked.

"No, it's nothing..." Hiyori gulped, fearing for the worst as depicted in anime and games.

"Oh, it's Yutaka and the others..." Konata had just come home from the special reviewing they had with Kagami and the others.

"Uhhh...gulp...K-Konata?" Hiyori asked. "Did you ever remember being in this picture?"

"No..." Konata wondered for a while. "So...it's one of Yamato-chan's mysterious objects, isn't it?"

"It seems that way...is there a possibility that Yamato was...?"

"Abducted?" Konata thought about it for a while. "It does somewhat makes sense...Maybe we should hand this case to Kou-chan?"

"I guess...so..." Hiyori said. "It's kinda cool if it happens in anime and manga, but it's creepy when it happens in real life."

"That's what I thought so too..." Konata said.

* * *

"Okay...there's not much basis on this picture." Kou Yasaka said in the daily meeting at the Animation Research Club, trying to explain the existence of the photo Hiyori recovered from Konata's house. "There's a possibility...no...that's impossible."

"Wait...what is?" Hiyori said.

"This may as well be..." Kou said. "the proof the aliens wiped out our memories!"

"Eh?" Hiyori responded with a weird surprised look on her face.

"Joking!" Kou said. "Anyways, We'll all look to it as a club, okay?"

* * *

"Oh! Hey, Konata." Kagami said as she, Misao, and Ayano greeted Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa in the familiar place in front of the nurse's office.

"Oh! Hey! So how was the exams?"

"Oh, the usual...wierd enough how they always make the exams easier than the quizzes themselves."

"Wait... they are?"

Kagami paused for a while, and finally noted. "And that's what you get for being lazy."

* * *

"Man...that was the worst..." Ms. Kuroi was saying to herself as she stretches out her tired fingers after a crude day at the exams...She was finally at her apartment, and she could only open up her computer...

"Umm...what?" Ms. Kuroi's eyes focused on the words Problem loading page. "Sigh...I guess I'll just have to read some manga for a while..."

It wasn't long (actually just around 5 seconds) before the internet connection went back again, but Ms. Kuroi continued reading until the middle chapter of the manga.

"Oh, it has already been up already?" Ms. Kuroi noted to herself. "Refresh!"

It was just at that exact time that the internet connection went back down again, and poor Ms. Kuroi found herself staring at the same words all over again.

"What happened to the internet connection! Did it ban me or something?" Ms. Kuroi said, crying to herself.

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

-Lucky Channel's song plays in the background-

"Hiya Luckies! Isn't this great? We're on our 9th episode of LUCKY STAR SEASON 2! I'm your favorite navigator Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm your assistant, Minoru Shiraishi, at your service!"

"Yawn...this is getting pretty boring..." Akira said as she puts her feet in the desk in a sort-of slack-off manner.

_A-Already?_ - Minoru

"Umm...what are you doing, Akira-sama?" Minoru asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm doing...nothing!" Akira said.

"Look...let's not get so much into this and just move on."

"Well...what do YOU want to do, eh?"

"Well...*gulp*...I haven't really thought about that for a while."

"Well? Now shut the f- up!" Akira said, but after realizing the long beep in her sentence, tried again. "Shut the f- up! f- f- f- M-f-er."

"Wow...that was some serious cursing..."

"Hell! I don't care. Where are you you damn no-good author?"

"Akira-sama...don't you wanna talk about the events in this episode?"

"Who the f-ing hell cares about that?"

"Well...our fans do, don't they?"

"Who cares anyway...I obviously don't...so back off you m-f-ing s- of a b-!"'

-Lucky Channel's exit song starts playing in the background-

"Eh...we're really sorry if we don't have the time. Please PRETTY PLEASE post any of your comments! So until then..."

"Bye-nii..." Akira said in a melancholic voice.

-Lucky Channel's cardboard falls on the screen-

"I had it! I quit!" Akira's words were as loud as ever.

"Wha-? Akira-sama! You can't just quit? What about your fans?"

"Screw them! I've had enough of this damn twisted author! I quuuuuuiiiiiiitttt!"

"B-But how can you even quit? Akira! Akira-sam-"

* * *

**Ending Credits:**

-Remember that you can request any song by telling me the name of the song in the Ending Credits and PM ing me the song you would like Konata, Kagami, Miyuki, Tsukasa, Minami, Yukata, Ayano, Misao, Hiyori, or Kou to sing.-

"That...was...disturbing." Kagami said.

"It was awesome!" Kou said, giving a thumbs up to the two.

"I never knew Konata could speak English like that." Yutaka said.

"Well, it's all thanks to our American friend." Konata said. "You know, one of the reasons I passed is 'cus of her helpful English lessons."

"Wow, Patty-san. That's cooool." Yutaka said.

"So, Yutaka, why not try singing for once?" Konata said.

"W-Well," Yutaka responded. "I'm not that good, and besides, I don't know what to sing anyway..."

"Oh, no worries there Yuu-chan. I got the perfect song for you!"

"Aww man...can't we get a shot, Chibi?" Misao asked.

"But Misao...haven't you found a song to sing yet?" Ayano said.

"Oh you're right..."

"Sigh...You're as simple-minded as ever." Kagami said.

"Now...this is just for Yuu-chan!" Konata cheerfully said. "Okay...so I'll put this song first...then the next one which is Yutaka's song...and then you can choose one"

"H-Hey! Please somebody get someone to put a non-anime song." Kagami groaned.

"Oh don't worry, Kagamin..." Konata said, putting her hands in Kagami's shoulder. "This ain't an anime song..."

"It isn't?" Kagami's facial expression changed into a neutral one.

"Sure it isn't...it's one of the songs Patricia and I sung in our album."

"Wait...wait? How can they have those kinds of songs in karaoke?"

Konata ignored her and gave the other mic to Patricia and as they officially entered the song codes, both of them said:

"Yuuchou Sentai Dajare Ranger!"

_ = Konata singing  
() = Patty singing  
none = Both of them singing.  
"" = not really singing but just saying.

_boku sanjou_

"_hu hu hu hu...hajime kara kuraimakkusu daze he he he he...__"_

_torai torai  
(__arehateta kono sekai mamoru tame chenji da)_ _"__cheeenji gettaa__"  
(seigi no akashi wa mittsu no tarisuman)_

"Okay...that may not be an anime song...but it sure sounds like one." Kagami noted.

_awasetara kirameku yo  
aka ao kiiro no __"__aa kono chikara wa__" __to mizu daichi no ikari tokihanate _"_kimatta ze_"  
(_eki wa bijofuradiinu) _"_onore bijofuradiinu me_" (_uchuu no karisuma) "__karisuma dakaratte nan da yo__"  
keshite yousha shinai "ooryaa" shoubu no toki da "shoubu"_

_sanjou sanjou bokutachi sanjou dandan tsuyosa ga hikatte kuru  
kitaerarerun da "__mukimuki__" banzai banzai kime no serifu wa  
baibai charabai "__baibai charabai__"yuuchou sentai dararenjaa._

-Is cut off due to the Credits Time Limit-


End file.
